


Der letzte Antiker

by swiswaiso



Series: Der letzte Antiker [1]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Einsamkeit, Freundschaft, Loyalitätsfragen, M/M, NCIS: ab s6/e11 Stille Nacht, Romanze/Ehe, SGA PreSerie, kreativer Umgang mit ATA-Technologie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: Major John Sheppard (USMC) und Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (NCIS) sind Freunde seit ihrer Kindheit und als sie beide ihre Vorgesetzten auf der Erde satt haben planen sie eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr.
AU - SGA: PreSerie, NCIS: ab S6/E11 Stille Nacht





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir und alles ist frei erfunden!  
> 

# Wie es begann

## Sommer 2008

**Afghanistan**

Er hatte es so satt! So satt! Er wollte fliegen, er wollte auch die Leute retten, seine Kameraden sein Team. Jailing, dieser Arsch von einem CO hatte den Einsatzerlaubnis für die Rettungsmission 5 Stunden zurückgehalten bis alle tot waren. Er wusste, das Jared Holland eine Beschwerde wegen Unregelmäßigkeiten gegen Jailing eingereicht hat. Er wusste, dass Jailing Jared immer die Scheißjobs gab. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er soweit gehen würde. Nie! Und jetzt waren Jared und sein Team tot. Er konnten seinen besten Freund und Lover bergen, seine Leiche bergen, ihn zum Abschied küssen und seine Liebe gestehen, aber es war zu spät, Jared würde es nicht mehr wissen, nicht mehr erfahren.

**Washington, D.C. 3 Wochen später**

Die Gerichtsverhandlung dreht sich mehr um seinen Einsatz ohne Erlaubnis als um den Machtmissbrauch und Mord von Jailing. Der JAG-Richter war ein Bürokratenarsch und sein JAG-Verteidiger frisch geschlüpft. Der JAG-Ankläger hat am meisten für John gearbeitet und immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt über die Unterlassungen und Fehler von Johns Verteidiger. Wenn er etwas zu reden hatte, dann würde der Frischling nicht beim JAG bleiben. Er beauftragte einen seiner Anwälte dem Frischling heimlich Tipps zuzustecken, dass Sheppards Karriere nicht ganz im Arsch war. Unglaublich!

Schlussendlich wurde John nur um eine Rang zurückgestuft und an den Arsch der Welt versetzt. Von der heißen Hölle Afghanistan in die kalte Hölle Antarktis. Ihm war das absolut gleichgültig. Er überlegte ernsthaft auszusteigen. Aber er wollte fliegen. Nur da hatte er das Gefühl zu leben, zu atmen, fand Sinn in seinem Leben.

**Antarktis 8 Monate später**

Der Dienst war nicht besonders anstrengend. Er flog Transporthelikopter. Zwei- bis dreimal täglich von der Basis McMurdo zur Außenstation. Dann musste er für den Nachtwachdienst auf der Station einspringen. Auch kein Problem. Er konnte ohnedies nicht schlafen.

Und da tat sich ihm eine neue Welt auf. Gedankengesteuerte Technik – faszinierend! Mr.Spock! Er ging staunend durch die Büros und Labore, studierte die Berechnungen und Ideen auf den Whiteboards und Glastafeln. Einmal berührte eine kleines Gerät eher zufällig und als es zu summen und schimmern begann, dachte er sich genau nichts dabei, nicht einmal Zufall. Erst als auch ein zweites zu summen und schimmern begann hatte er den Eindruck, dass dies etwas mit seiner Berührung zu tun hatte. Als er den Gegenstand in die Hand nahm, spielte sich in seinem Kopf plötzlich ein Video ab. Einsatzmöglichkeiten, Funktionsbereiche, Energiezustand, Energiequelle. Das erste Gerät war eine Art Schutzschild mit Tarnfunktion, das zweite eine Art Stauraum und das dritte eine Art Kopierer. Der Energiestand war eher gering, aber er konnte _sehen_ , dass sie von einem winzigen roten Tetraeder stammte. Dann fand er noch einen kleinen Bildschirm, an dem viele kleine, schwach bis stark leuchtende Punkte auftauchten. Mit der Zeit durchschaute er, dass das eine Anzeige für Energiekristalle war. Faszinierend, ernsthaft!

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hörte er den Gesprächen der Wissenschafter und Techniker zu, die er hin- und herflog. Und realisierte nach einigen Wochen, dass sie die Technik der „Antiker“ nicht zum Laufen brachten, nur raten konnten. Das erfüllte ihn mit einer unglaublichen Genugtuung. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit trug er sich in das Dienstrad der Nachdienste für die Station ein.

Er tauschte einige Geräte aus der Kiste [Beschädigt/Schredern] mit funktionierenden aus, suchte sich die Kristalle mit dem höchsten Energiestand und steckte sie in ‚seine‘ gestohlenen Geräte. Die würde er mitnehmen und sie Tony zeigen. Er würde die Zeit von 26.12 – 2.1. bei seinem Kindheitsfreund in D.C. verbringen wie fast jedes Jahr, wenn er nicht in Übersee war. Dann fand er noch eine Art elektronisches Geschichtsbuch und Stadtführer von einem ‚Cityschiff Atlantis‘ in das er nur kurz hineinschaute. Es hatte 10000e Seiten, Bilder, Videos, Pläne. Dafür hatte er später Zeit.

Und dann entdeckte er den Kommandostuhl und setzte sich drauf. Sofort summte und schimmerte er und hielt John fest, als er -vom Vibrieren irritiert- aufspringen wollte. Er hatte das Gefühl an eine Batterie angeschlossen zu sein. Bilder und Information tauchten so schnell vor seinem inneren Augen und Ohren auf, dass er sie nicht erkennen, erfassen konnte. Nach über eine Stunde wurde der Fluss langsamer und stoppte dann ganz. Er hörte noch eine dunkle Stimme mit ‚Sorry!‘ und wurde kurz ohnmächtig.

Diese Nacht war das erste Mal, dass er bei einer Wache einschlief und gut 4 Stunden im Stück durchschlief. Die nächsten drei Tage waren anstrengend für ihn. Er hatte großen Hunger, konnte aber nur Suppen bei sich behalten und schlief viel. Das war so ungewöhnlich und irritierend.

In der Kantine hörte er ein Gespräche am Nebentisch mit.

A sagte: „Und Du bist sicher, dass sie eine Expedition dorthin machen?“

B: „Ja wenn sie die Gateadresse finden, dann sicher. Sie soll sagenhafte Technologien in Medizin und Waffen haben, das lässt sich das SGC sicher nicht entgehen. McKay meint, dass wir nur den Mistkübel der Antiker entdeckt haben, die wirklich tollen, großen Dinge seien nicht dabei. Was er in der Datenbank entdeckt habe sei Milliarden und Aber-Milliarden und mindestens 10 Nobelpreise wert.“

A: „Glaubst Du, dass sie uns mitnehmen?“

B: „Das denke ich nicht, unser Gen ist zu schwach und bis Beckett seine Gen-Therapie fertig hat und bewilligt bekommt, kann es Jahre dauern.“

A: „Okay ich muss los! Bis demnächst!“

B: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, sollten wir uns nicht mehr sehen, Ann!“

Ann: „Dir auch, Bernie!“

John musste unbedingt herausfinden was mit Gate bzw. Gateadresse gemeint ist. Aber nach Weihnachten. Er freute sich schon auf Tony, sie hatten sich die letzten beiden Jahre nicht gesehen, weil er seit Sommer 2006 in Afghanistan stationiert war und seine Urlaube mit Reisen in Asien verbracht hatte.

Am nächsten Tag wurde er zu seinem „CO“ gerufen, mit dem hatte er außer einem Telefonat nur per Mail=Dienstpläne Kontakt. Er hatte diese schleißigen, schlampigen, sesselfurzenden Offiziere echt satt. Aber er wollte ohnedies in die USA, ob er über Colorado nach D.C. reiste oder über NY war schon gleich. Er wurde mit einer NavyMachine zum nächstliegenden Stützpunkt geflogen und von dort von einem schweigsamen Corporal abgeholt.

Nach extremen Sicherheitskontrollen fuhren sie in einen Tunnel, der sich als eine geheime Basis herausstellte. Okay. Das war mehr als ein kurzer Rapport beim Chef. Und es stellte sich heraus VIEL MEHR! Nachdem er 20 kg Verschwiegenheitserklärungen unterschrieben hatte, wurde er in das Stargate-Programm eingeweiht – Aliens, Raumreisen via Wurmloch von Star-Gate zu Star-Gate, Alienkriege, Alienverbündete, Alienwaffen, **A l i e n s !!!**

Antiker sind Aliens, ATA-Genträger sind Menschen mit dem Antiker-Technologie-Aktivator-Gen, Atlantis ist die Homebase der Antiker und liegt wahrscheinlich in einer anderen Galaxie! Es gibt wenige Menschen mit einem starken ATA-Gen, wie z.B.: General O’Neill und … er – Major John Sheppard, das schwärzeste Schaf der Marines und der Navy. „Niemand ist wirklich begeistert, dass ausgerechnet ein so undisziplinierter Soldat und Offizier wie Sie, das Gen so stark ausgeprägt hat.“ erklärt ihm ein arroganter und strenger Colonel Mitchell. ‚Fick Dich ins Knie, Colonel!‘ dachte sich John nicht nur einmal. Sein Wunsch den Dienst zu quittieren wurde wieder aktueller. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten Vortrag, wie sich Colonel Mitchell eine verantwortungsbewussten und anständigen Marine und Offizier vorstellte, verstummte er endlich und sah Major Sheppard auffordernd an.

„Sir?“ fragte John verwirrt. Er hatte keine Frage gehört, nicht einmal eine rhetorische. „Leider können wir Sie nicht einfach nur versetzen, weil der General nur Freiwillige nach Atlantis schicken will, aber wir erwarten von Ihnen, dass Sie in Wiedergutmachung der … schlechten Optik, die sie für Ihr Corps machen, diesen Auftrag annehmen, Major!“ Auf Johns verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck meinte er herablassend. „Es ist eine Expedition nach Atlantis geplant, eine zivile Expedition, die von Militärs aus diversen Branchen der USA und der NATO begleitet wird. Sie werden als Teil des USMC mitgehen, aber dort dem wissenschaftlichen Department zur Verfügung gestellt. Dr. McKay ist der Leiter des wissenschaftlichen Bereichs. Col. Sumner ist der militärische Leiter und Dr. Weir ist die Leiterin der gesamten Expedition. Frühester Start ist im Sommer, eher Herbst 2009. Bis dahin arbeiten sie alternierend in den Labors und als Transportpilot auf McMurdo. Alles klar?“ „Ja, Sir!“ „Abtreten!“ „Sir!“ John salutiert und verlässt das Büro.

Ihn erwartet sein Corporal, der ihn wieder zum Stützpunkt fährt. „Corporal, können wir beim Stargate vorbeigehen? Ich möchte es mir einfach einmal ansehen.“ Ein kurzer Umweg führt in den Gateraum, wo sich gerade ein ankommendes Wurmloch öffnet, dann die Iris und dann treten 2 -3 Menschen durch und ein Alien (Jaffa). John ist beeindruckt.

Im 6 Stunden-Flug nach D.C. liest er in seinem „Stadtführer“ von Atlantis und ist erst recht beeindruckt. Am Stützpunkt in Andrews wartet Tony schon auf ihn. Und was John zu sehen bekommt gefällt ihm gar nicht. Tony scheint um mindestens 10 Jahre vorzeitig gealtert zu sein. Was ist da los?

Sie begrüßen sich mit einer Bro-Umarmung aber dann zieht Tony ihn in eine richtige und klammert sich fest an John, zittert leicht. „Ich bin so froh, Dich heil und ganz zu sehen, John, Dich zu spüren und hören, ich kann Dir nicht sagen, wie sehr ich die Tage mit Dir brauche, mit einem Freund brauche. Danke, dass Du gekommen bist, John!“ „Danke, dass Du mich über Weihnachten immer aufnimmst, Tony. Wie lange hast Du frei?“ „Gleich lange wie Du!“ John lacht „Gut!“

Den Weg, den Tony einschlägt kennt John nicht. „Hast Du eine neue Wohnung?“ „Ja mehr ein Motel-Apartment bis der Untermietvertrag meines Apartment auslauft. Es gibt viel zu erzählen und das ist ein Teil davon.“

Im Apartment angekommen, schickt Tony John erstmal duschen und ins Gästezimmer auspacken während er ein Abendessen fertigstellt. Nach dem wohlschmeckenden Mahl, bei dem John wirklich obszön stöhnt, berichtet Tony von seinen letzten drei Jahren. „Du kannst Dich noch an die Pest und das Haswari-Debakel erinnern, an seine Schwester, die Freundin unsere Direktorin, die statt Kate in unser Team kam?“ John nickt ja, weil echt - nur _Wirklich_ krankhaft Verrückte diese Schachzug verstehen können, die Handlerin und Schwester des Mörders eines Teammitglieds ins Team aufnehmen zu müssen! „Sie versucht seitdem erfolgreich einen Keil in unsere Team zu treiben. Die Arbeitsstimmung ist zersetzend, konkurrenzorientiert und gemein. Gibbs hat bei einem Einsatz eine Bombe erwischt, überlebte, vergaß aber 15 Jahre seines Lebens – die 15 Jahre beim NCIS, kündigte, zog nach Mexiko. Ich wurde Teamleader, aber meine Mitarbeiter arbeiteten nur wenn es ihnen Spaß machte, die Direktorin erpresste mich in eine -sich im Nachhinein als nicht bewilligt herausgestellte- UC-Op. Ich verliebte mich in mein Ziel, Gibbs kam einfach zurück und ich wurde degradiert und bestraft, dass ich einen guten Job gemacht habe. Die Op flog auf, meine Auto in die Luft und mein Team musste mich hart bestrafen, weil ich ihnen auf Befehl der Direktorin nicht gesagt habe, dass ich ein UC-Op machte und sie es nicht gemerkt haben. Die Direktorin beging Selbstmord by Russische Killer, der neue Direktor und Gibbs bestraften mich dafür mit einem 8 Monat Agent-Afloat-Trip. Ich rettete Gibbs das Leben, er ließ mich von seinem Ex-Boss halb tot schlagen und unternahm nichts, ist nur ein Arschloch zu mir und ermutigt das Team ihm nachzueifern. Aber ich habe die Narzisstische Persönlichkeitsstörung und brauche eine Neue Arbeitshaltung, das waren seine letzten Weihnachtswünsche an mich. Whoah, das klingt in der Kurzfassung noch viel ärger als in der langen Version. Ich habe es so satt! So satt!“

Danach erzählt John seine Kurzfassung, die mit denselben Sätzen endet.

„Aber als Ausgleich bewache und befliege ich eine unglaubliche Station!“ und erzählt alles was er über Atlantis weiß, zeigt Tony die Technologie, die er aus den Labors mitgehen hat lassen und wie er erwartet hat, beginnen die Geräte bei Tony auch zu summen und schimmern. „Das habe ich vermutet, Tony. Mich hat die Energie, die Stimmung der Geräte sofort an Dich erinnert. Du hast auch das ATA-Gen, mindestens so stark wie ich. Aber ich hätte Dich auch ohne mitgenommen.“

„Mitgenommen? Wohin?“ „Nach Atlantis – der verlorenen und bald wieder gefundenen Stadt. Sie ist in Wirklichkeit eine City, die raumflugfähig ist und die Antiker haben sie gebaut wie auch diese Technologie, damit die Erde besucht, ein bisschen herumgevögelt und ihre Gene verstreut und sind dann wieder abgehauen.“ „Und wann?“ „Im Sommer oder Herbst ist die Abreise geplant. Ich „muss“ mich freiwillig verpflichten und Du kommst unter der Tarnkappe mit. Gemeinsam erobern wir uns die Stadt. Die anderen haben nicht einen Bruchteil unserer Gen-Ausstattung und die City ist derart groß, dass sie uns nie finden. Wir haben die Tarnkappen. Und in den nächsten Monaten bin ich jede zweite Woche in die Labore abgestellt, da finde ich dann noch alle Details heraus. Wir brauchen nur abhörsichere SAT-Handys.“

Tony ist überwältigt, wirklich überwältigt. „Ich brauche jetzt Dich, John. Ich hatte seit Jahren keinen guten Sex. Du warst der letzte Mann mit dem ich geschlafen habe, ich brauche Dich jetzt!“ John stöhnt auf, die sexhungrige, sexgierige Stimme Tonys ist sein stärkster Turnon. Er zieht sich aus und setzt sich aufs Bett an die Kopflehne gestützt. „Bist Du clean, blöde Frage, natürlich bist Du clean. Lube!“ Tony hat sich auch ausgezogen und John kann sehen, dass er viel zu dünn ist. Er lubt sich seinen Schwanz ein und holt Tony mit dem Zeigfinger heran.

„Wie immer? Ohne Vorbereitung?“ fragt er und küsst Tony wild mit viel Zunge und Zähnen. Beide stöhnen auf. John kratzt über Tonys Brustmuskel, Nippel und fasst nach seinen Hüften. „Du bist schön, aber etwas zu dünn, meine geiler Hengst! Ich werde Dich fucken **und** aufpäppeln müssen!“ Er saugt sich an Tonys Nippel an und beisst sanft zu, während er seine Arschbacken auseinanderzieht. Tony nimmt Johns Schwanz und bring ihn und sich in Stellung. Und läßt sich laut stöhnend und knurrend ganz langsam auf ihn sinken. John liebt es Tony dabei zuzusehen, wie sich Schmerz und Genuss, Geilheit und Lust auf seinem Gesicht abwechseln. Aber Tony ist so eng, dass er sich zurückhalten muss, um nicht sofort zu kommen, er wimmert. „Wir haben‘s gleich, Dein Schwanz passt wie angegossen in mich hinein. Ich habe Euch beide so vermisst.“ Tony läßt seine Kopf abwechseln auf die Brust sinken oder nach hinten fallen. „Du bist so heiss innen, Tony, es ist so geil Dich ohne etwas dazwischen zu spüren, so geil. Wie konnte ich bloß 3 Jahre ohne das leben. Jared war im Krieg mein bester Freund und ich habe ihn auch geliebt, aber mit Dir ist es einfach eine andere Klasse, ein anderes Niveau. So gut, geil, erotisch und intensiv.“

Und dann beginnt Tony sich zu bewegen und keiner bringt für einige Zeit mehr als einsilbige Worte raus. John stöhnt und schreit unterdrückt auf. „Halt nichts zurück, …   meine Nachbarn   …   tun das auch nie.   …   Heute sollen sie hören     …   aahh … wie Sex wirklich geht!“ lacht er und schreit dann auf, als John besonders hart zustößt. Sie versuchen es solange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, aber drei Jahre sind zu lange um Rekorde anzustreben. Sie kommen beide mit einem lauten Schrei und dem Namen des anderen. Tony sinkt neben John aufs Bett. „Niemand ist besser als Du und Dein verbogener Schwanz.“ lacht er als John ihn böse anschaut. „Verbogen?“ „Si, und ich liebe Euch beide!“ grinst er John entwaffnend an. „Du. bist. unmöglich.“ „gut, ich weiß, aber danke, dass Du es sagst.“ Sie lachen beide los. Kurzer Abstecher ins Bad, kuscheln, schlafen.

Nach zwei Stunden war Tony wieder wach. Er hatte nicht übertrieben. Er hatte Gibbs, das Team ihre Dynamik und den NCIS wirklich satt. Er konnte ihnen gar nicht richtig böse sein. Er erfüllte zwanghaft ihre negativen Vorannahmen und Sichtweisen. Er hatte seinen Spaß daran den Clown, den Womanizer, den Jock zu spielen – z u   s p i e l e n – aber er war auch ein ausgezeichneter Ermittler, Verhörer, Befrager, Hinweisfinder, Beweisentdecker, Hinweisnachgeher, Kämpfer, Schütze und Lehrer, gar nicht davon zu reden, dass er 90 % des Papierkrams des MCRT erledigte, zeitgerecht erledigte, 60 % davon war eigentlich Gibbs Job. Und er war ein überzeugter Teamspieler!

Aber seit er von diesem verdammten Schiff zurück war, war er der Erzfeind Nr.: 1 – wieso hat Gibbs ihn zurückgeholt – zugegeben – sehr spät zurückgeholt? Ziva und Team waren seit Monaten wieder im Team, aber immerhin! Wieso hat Gibbs ihn zurückgeholt, wenn er ihn jetzt behandelte, wie den armen Verwandten, der zuviel frisst, aber nichts beiträgt?

Und jetzt diese verrückte Geschichte, die John erzählt hat. Wenn er John nicht seit Jahrzehnten kennen würde! John war wie er ein Startreck-Fan, aber er war kein SciFi- oder Fantasy-Fan per se und kein Träumer oder Illusionist. Was er sofort glauben konnte war, dass die Regierung solche Informationen erfolgreich vertuschen würde, keine Frage. Aber das machte die anderen Geschichten nicht realer oder wahrer. Diese Geräte allerdings waren echt cool. Der Stauraum, der Duplizierer und die Tarnkappe mit Schutzschild – very Harry!

Er schnappte sich den ‚Stadtführer‘ und las. Eine Stadt, die schwimmen und raumfahren konnte, bis zu 10.000 Bewohner mit allem versorgen konnte, was sie brauchten von Essen, über Kleidung, Einrichtung, Waffen und Raumfahrzeugen. Die von AI organisiert, repariert und betreut wird. Den Grundriss einer Schneeflocke hatte, Wolkenkratzer, die heute, 12000 später noch futuristisch aussahen, eine Sicherheitssystem, das alle ihm bekannten vor Neid oder Scham erblassen läßt. Über die medizinischen Einrichtungen fand er fürs erste nicht viel, aber wenn sie sich mit Menschen vermehren konnten, dann musste ihre DNA zu 99,99999% übereinstimmen. Und sie wurden rund 10.000 Jahre alt, sahen alle aus wie noch nicht Dreißig. Also mussten sie auch über Heilungs- und Regenerationsverfahren verfügen.

Und dieses Sternentor-Programm, Sternentore, die von einem Robotersatelliten gebaut wurden und möglicherweise noch werden!

Schade, dass ihre Geschichte der Erde vor 10000 Jahren stoppte, aber vielleicht gab es auf Atlantis mehr davon – nein konnte nicht sein, die Geschichte der Erde konnten sie nicht wissen aber die Geschichte von Atlantis war sicher auch sehr spannend.

Trotzdem die Aufzeichnungen von der Stadt waren 10000 Jahre alt, viel konnte seitdem geschehen sein, wer weiß gab es die Stadt noch, vielleicht war sie besetzt, oder gar erobert? Wer weiß ob die Versorgungen noch funktionierten. Aber mit dem Duplizierer konnten sie sich alles was sie hatten, bewahren und mit dem Verstauer konnten sie alles was sie brauchen mitnehmen – 1 Exemplar genügte. John meinte er funktioniere auch mit lebenden Dingen. Er hätte Pflanzen und Fische eingesaugt und ausgespuckt. Mit dem Schutzschild samt Tarnkappe, konnten sie möglichen Feinden entkommen.

Das war ein Abenteuer und eine Geschichtsreise, die ihn interessieren könnte, wirklich. Der einzige Haken war die Reise ins Ungewisse. Sie könnten nach Ankunft sofort tot sein. … Oder ewig leben.

John würde auf jeden Fall nach Heilgeräten suchen müssen, wenn er wieder in McMurdo – wer nennt einen Airforce- Stützpunkt McMurder? – war.

Danach schlief Tony wider Erwarten ein und bis am Morgen. Er wachte auf von einer kräftigen Hand, die sich zärtlich um seinen Schwanz legte und ihn massierte, drückte, schob. Und eine heisser Schwanz der ihn zum sich draufschieben einlud. Mhmm so ein guter Morgen. Sie verbrachten die nächste Stunde mit gelegentlichen Stöhnen und Stößen und Quetschen, aber langsam und mit großen Pausen dazwischen.

„Kannst Du Dir vorstellen mit mir gemeinsam zu leben?“ Sie hatten nie _darüber_ geredet, sie erlebten sich selbst in erster Linie als dicke, alte, beste Freunde. Der Sex war ein angenehmes Beiwerk – zumindestens waren sie bis jetzt bei dieser Erklärung geblieben.

„Ja! Ich habe keinen Menschen getroffen, den ich genauso gut verstehe, der mich ohne viele Worte versteht, wie Dich. Ich dachte immer … ich dachte immer, dass unsere lange gemeinsame Kindheit und Jugend den Unterschied macht. Aber das haben andere Menschen auch … und treffen trotzdem als Erwachsene neue Freunde. Jetzt denke ich, dass das ATA-Gen vielleicht der Unterschied ist. Du hast es, Ich habe es – vielleicht macht es eine Verbindung?“

„Ganz sicher!“ antwortete John. „Das Gefühl beim Berühren der Geräte, vor allem das Sitzen am Kommandothron hat mich total an Dich erinnert.“ „Kommandothron?“ „Ja, eine Art Kampfsitz, wie ein Recliner nur bedienst Du gedanklich Waffen, wirklich BAMF-Waffen mit einer Schlagkraft, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe. Es fehlt ihm eine Energiequelle, aber ich weiß wo in Atlantis ich den Nachschub finde…. Wenn es noch steht und nicht besetzt ist.“

„Du willst wirklich dort hin?“ John schweigt lange. „Ja, ich will wirklich dorthin. Wenn die Informationen, dich ich von dem Kampfthron habe, stimmen, dann gibt es dort jede Menge kleine Raumschiffe, mit denen man durch das Sternentor auf andere Planeten fliegen kann, auch getarnt und mit Energieschutzschild. Wir könnten soviele Dinge entdecken, erforschen, erleben! Ohne die gedankenlosen und gleichgültigen COs hier, die mich für ihre Launen opfern würden, die Teams im Krieg für ihre Arroganz und Selbstüberschätzung in Feindeshand oder den Tod fallen lassen. Mein vorletzter CO hat das Team mit Jared verrecken lassen, nur damit seine kleinen Veruntreuungen nicht auffliegen! Dabei war es noch ihr Glück, dass sie gleich gestorben sind, sie hätten auch in die Hände der Taliban oder Mudschahedin fallen - und monatelang bestialisch gefoltert und verstümmelt werden können!“ Seine Stimme war vor Zorn und Schmerz gepresst. „Und alles für ein paar Tausend Dollar? Für seine nutzlose Karriere? Nein, dafür bin ich nicht bereit mein Leben zu riskieren. Mein jetziger CO ist vielleicht nicht so korrupt aber ähnlich fahrlässig und arrogant. Die meisten sind von ihrer eigenen Wichtigkeit und Bedeutung so eingenommen, den Preis dafür zahlen zu oft die anderen.“

Tony musste an Gibbs, Francs und Vance, McGee und David denken. Die fallen eigentlich auch in diese Kategorie. Sie gehen fahrlässig und arrogant mit Tonys Leben, mit seiner Gesundheit um und finden es selbstverständlich, dass er sich für sie opfert. Tony war das noch nie so klar und bewusst vor Augen, wie jetzt, heute, hier.

„Okay! sagte Tony schließlich. „Okay, was?“ fragte John. „Okay, ich gehe mit Dir mit nach Atlantis auf unsere Abenteuer- Forschungs- und Erlebnisreise!“ „Yesss!!! Tony wir werden solchen Spaß und Aufregung haben u n d viel lernen! Denk nur an all die Sprachen, die Geschichte, vielleicht finden wir für Dich sogar Ruinen zum Ausgraben, Musikinstrumente zum Spielen lernen,…!!!“

Tony lachte. „Und für Dich viele Rätsel und Fluggeräte!“ „Yessss!!!“

Nach dem Frühstück erzählt Tony seine Geschichten mit Ziva. „Und Du bist sicher, dass sie Dich nicht auch umbringen will, wie Todd?“ Tony starrte ihn an „Nein, nicht mehr. Und, und das irritiert mich viel mehr, ich habe keine Ahnung warum Gibbs und Vance mich zurück ins Team gebracht haben.“ „Nun, irgendeinen Nutzen müssen sie davon haben. Du bist der einzige mit einem echten Ermittlerhintergrund in der realen Welt und der richtigen Ausbildung.“ Tony ist wie vom Blitz geschlagen. „Natürlich! Das ist es, ich werde mir die Zahlen genau ansehen, aber das Team hatte ohne mich zu viele kalte Fälle, die ich dann im Nachhinein aufgeklärt habe, als ich wieder zurück war.“

Er schwieg, als ihm die ganze Tragweite bewusst wurde. „Dieses Arschloch. Gibbs hat sich echt ein drittes B erarbeitet.“ John hielt ihn fest. „Ich lasse Dir alle Geräte da! Du geht’s nicht mehr ohne den Schutzschild in die Arbeit! Versprich mir das!“ Tony nickte.

Den Rest der gemeinsamen Zeit verbrachten sie außer mit viel Sex noch mit der Entwicklung von worst- und best-case-Szenarien. Sie duplizierten sich die Stauraumgeräte und den Schutzschild mit Tarnkappe und testeten sie. Sie konnten sich gegenseitig zwar auch nicht sehen, aber sie _wussten_ wo der andere war, selbst wenn er 500 Meter entfernt war. Sie spielten auch viel damit – sehr zu Tonys Freude und Amüsement – wie weit sie von den zu verstauenden Gegenständen entfernt sein mussten um sie einsaugen zu können. „Die drei Geräte und ein gutes Transportmittel und wir sind unverwüstlich und frei!“ lachte er. John grinste: „Und ein Heilgerät für Deine Lungen, obwohl Du schon viel gesünder ausschaust als vorgestern am Flugfeld!“

Tony machte mit Tarnkappe und Duplizierer einen Ausflug ins NCIS-Hauptquartier und organisierte aus der Asservatenkammer zwei SAT-Handys, zwei NSA-verschlüsselte Laptops und baute für John eine zweite Identität auf. Für alle Fälle, sollte das mit Atlantis nichts werden, dass er einfach untertauchen konnte. Tony hob 10000 Dollar ab und duplizierte sie einige Male (okay 100 mal). Sie verbrachten den letzten Tag des Jahres damit, es in New York in verschiedensten Bargeldannahmestellen auf ihre beiden neuen Konten einzuzahlen.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein verrückter Gedanke. „Wir könnten noch legal heiraten, hier auf der Erde – in Vegas!“ lachte er – das ganze wurde wirklich der Spaß ihres Lebens. „Das machen wir, Tony! Wir heiraten ganz legal. Spielen als unsere neuen Identitäten, machen gute Gewinne, duplizieren die Chips und überweisen sie an Kriegsopferverbände der UN.“ Ganz neue Einsatzmöglichkeiten ihrer ATA-Geräte taten sich auf.

Am 2. Jänner trennten sie sich voneinander als Mr. John Sheppard-DiNozzo und Mr. Anthony Sheppard-DiNozzo schweren Herzens aber mit dem besten Gefühl für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft.

Die nächsten Monate waren unglaublich lustig. Alle Schwermut und Zweifel waren von Tony abgefallen. Er checkte die Daten und – eindeutig wurde er wegen der Aufklärungsrate wieder zurückgeholt! Er lachte hellauf. Nichts und Niemand konnte seine gute, verspielte und schadenfrohe Stimmung trüben. Ziva und McGee zersprangen fast vor Wut über seine Streiche und Späße. Gibbs ließ sich oft von Tonys Übermut und Freude anstecken, aber das hielt nie lange vor. Vance mied ihren Teambereich oft Wochen im Stück. So gut! Hoo-rah!

Tony gründete eine Jugend-Sporthilfe und eine Opfer-aus-Kriminalverbrechen-Hilfe und verteilte Sachmittel und Geld in Millionenhöhe. Das war nach US-Recht kein Verbrechen, US-$ zu duplizieren; zu fälschen ja, aber sein Geld war wirklich echt und hielt jeder Überprüfung der Nationalbank stand. Das es von jeder Nummer noch 5 andere Scheine gab, dafür konnte er doch nichts! Und auch nichts dafür, dass Zivas Handtasche mit Handy am helllichten Tag unter ihrem Arsch (hinter ihrem Rücken weg) gestohlen wurde, während Tony vor Gibbs stand - es passieren wirklich die unglaublichsten Dinge! Stellt sich doch heraus, dass Gibb sie unter seinem Schreibtisch versteckt hatte. Tony hatte soviel Spaß wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Anfang Mai war alles, wirklich alles vorbereitet. 10 Verstauer mit allem (Klavier, Gitarren, Noten aller Musik, die Tony gerne hörte, CDs, DVDs, Spiele (im Shop in drei Nachtschichten dupliziert). einige Originale von Museen, die Weltliteratur auf 100 30 GB-Festplatten, Essen, Motorrad, Sportgeräte, Kleidung, ….Waffen, Munition) in seinem Rucksack. Drei als Haargel getarnte Flaschen mit Ersatzkristallen, sogar seine Lieblingseinrichtungsgegenstände und –möbel hat er sich dupliziert und verstaut. Und dann trat Michael Rivkin in das Leben der MCRT-Mitglieder und Tony _wusste_ , dass dessen Beziehung zu Ziva und seine Aktivitäten in D.C und LA faul waren. Er ahnte, dass Ziva mehr wusste, als sie zugab. Und trotzdem ging er in ihre Wohnung. Und kam nur deswegen mit heiler Haut davon, weil er in letzter Sekunde den Schutzschild aktivierte. Echt Glück gehabt. Aber als Vance ihn trotz seiner Schulterverletzung, die zwar 3 Stunden später schon wieder verheilt war, aber das konnte Vance nicht wissen, dass er Tony trotzdem nach Israel zu einem Verhör von Mossad-Chef David schleifen wollte, war das Tony zuviel.

### Denver

Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit John brach er seine Zelte in D.C. ab, kündigte, leerte seine Konten, verkaufte sein Auto und reiste als Marc Toddard nach Denver, mietete eine kleines Apartment in einem Hotel und kaufte sich einen gebrauchten Van. John war schon in Colorado in Cheyenne Mountain und kam am Freitag Abend ins Hotel. Er war ziemlich genervt und erschöpft. Tony verwöhnte ihn erst mit einer Dusche (und einem Blow-Job) und dann einem guten Abendessen und einer Massage und einem langsamen, liebevollen Fuck. Fest an der Prostata vorbeistoßen und dann stecken lassen bis sich die Aufregung wieder gelöst hat, fest an der Prostata vorbeistoßen und warten, das konnte Tony stundenlang spielen. Danach fühlte sich John deutlich besser.

„Also was hat Dich so in der Zwinge?“ „Diese Expedition ist ein Himmelfahrtskommando, reiner Selbstmord und Mord – aber aus Arroganz, Idiotie und Selbstüberschätzung! Sie beachten die einfachsten Regeln und Erfahrungen nicht. ‚Sie sind alle Wissenschaftler und haben mindestens 2 PhD, da werden sie doch alles besser wissen als wir engstirnigen, dummen Militärs.‘ Wenn wir beide für uns nicht so gut vorbereitet wären, ich würde abspringen! Selbst wenn wir in eine freie, verfügbare, bewohnbare, funktionsfähige und bedienbare Stadt kommen, werden sie einfach verhungern. Sie wollen alles einhandeln, nehmen aber nichts zum Handeln mit! Wir haben eine einzige Verbindung zu Atlantis, das ZPM hält 38 Minuten, dann ist es leer. Solange wir auf Atlantis oder sie hier auf der Erde keines finden, sind wir von der Erde, vom Nachschub abgeschnitten. Wir nehmen nur mit, was wir tragen können, sie überlegen gar keine andere Möglichkeiten!“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann die Dummheit und Fahrlässigkeit gar nicht richtig in Worte bringen. „Das kann doch nicht sein, dass nur Idioten Führungskräfte werden oder? Oder mutieren Führungskräfte zu Idioten? Unglaublich!“

In Tony blitzt der Schelm auf. „Hmh…“ er lacht schallend auf. „Was ist, wenn … wenn ich als Antiker undercover gehe, der die Stadt _hält_ , dem sie _gehört_ und die **_Terraner_** erst als Gäste empfängt - sie aber, oder einige von Ihnen wieder zur Erde zurückschickt? Die Stadt hat ein unglaublich ausgefeiltes Überwachungs- und Sicherheitssystem, wenn es noch funktioniert. Aber wenn, dann ist im Torraum auch die Sternentor-Kontroll-Konsole. Was ist, wenn ich von dort aus den Zutritt zur Stadt versperre - die Stadt sichere, den Zugang zu einigen Räumen für die Terraner erlaube und dann die Aufenthaltsbedingungen verhandle? Wie ihr Euren Aufenthalt gestalten wollt – Euren zeitlich bedingten Aufenthalt? Sagen wir drei Tage freier Aufenthalt aber danach müssen sie für Kost und Logis arbeiten?“ John brach auch in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er bog sich vor Lachen und Tränen liefen ihn über die Wangen.

„Tony, das ist genial! Auf dieses Szenario bin selbst ich nicht gekommen! Oh. mein. Gott! Das ist fucking genial!“ Er kicherte, wieherte und grunzte zwischendurch immer wieder. „Fucking genial!“ er erstickte fast „Ich habe alle Pläne, Dienstakten, Versorgungslisten, Expeditionsauftrag, etc. mit!“ Er lachte wieder auf. „Du hast auf magische Weise alle Informationen, kannst alles abhören und beobachten, kennst die Terraner durch und durch, sie werden glauben, Du kannst Gedankenlesen!“

„He, ich _kann_ Gedankenlesen!“ beschwerte sich Tony lachend. Spaß beiseite, er konnte wirklich fast Gedanken lesen. Seine Wahrnehmung der Motive und Absichten anderer, ihrer emotionalen und gesundheitlichen Verfassung war deutlich besser, intensiver geworden seit er mit den Antiker-Geräten soviel _spielte_. „Ich werde mir eine schicke Uniform zulegen, schneidern lassen. Eine Tunika mit anliegenden wadenlangen Hosen und Lederstiefeln. Ich mache mir eine Mischung aus dem alten Griechenland, den Ägyptern, der Jagdkleidung der Sioux und der Funktionalität moderner Uniformen. Das ist sicher chic und angenehm zu tragen. Vielleicht noch einen halblangen Mantel mit herausnehmbaren Fellfutter, für die kalten Tage…“ „Tony!“ Er schaute auf „Kleider machen Leute – auch bei den Antikern!“ John lachte wieder, das war einfach zu verrückt. „Selbstverständlich kannst Du Dir die schönste und teuerste Uniform schneidern lassen – von einem Designer schneidern lassen. Der Abreisetermin ist mit 14.7. festgesetzt – Du hast fast zwei Monate Zeit, Deine Garderobe zu planen und schneidern zu lassen. Wenn Du dabei bist für mich bitte auch eine Garnitur. Ich werde mich von Dir als Geisel nehmen lassen – als Freundschaftsgeisel – so hat man sich doch früher der positiven Zusammenarbeit versichert, oder???“ Sie brachen wieder zusammen vor lauter Gelächter und Gegackere,…

„Ach, Tony, ich liebe Dich wirklich. Mit Dir macht einfach alles Spaß!“

„Und was mit wirklich Spaß machen würde, wenn wir uns eine Reitausrüstung zulegen und mitnehmen – samt Pferden. Wir kaufen uns einen guten Hengst und eine Stute, dann können wir vielleicht auch züchten, sonst haben wir einfach Reittiere. Wenn man sie in den Energieschutzschild mithineindenkt, sind die auch geschützt und getarnt.“ Und das machten sie auch.

Ein Gerät, dass John auch noch entdeckte und praktisch fand war ein lernfähiger LZA – Lebenszeichenanzeiger. Schaut aus wie ein I-Pod, zeigt an was um einen herum an Menschen, Jaffas, Unas, Katzen,.. kreucht und fleucht. Praktisch.

Tony mit Tarnkappe besuchte mit John einige Male den Cheyenne Mountain Stützpunkt, keines der Sicherheitssysteme sprach auf ihn an. Einzig zwei Jaffa schauten forschend in seine Richtung. Aber da er bewegungslos stehen blieb und sie weitergingen, kam es zu keiner Begegnung.

Tony war begeistert von seiner neuen Uniform und seinen BDUs, In Dunkelgrau, petrol und blaugrünlichem Smaragdgrün gehalten, passte es von den Farben sowohl zu ihm als auch zu John. Erst wollte er Leder, aber der junge Designer-Schneider, den er beauftragte, brachte einen Funktionsstoff, der die Körperfeuchtigkeit nach außen transportierte, sehr dünn und leicht dabei aber fast rissfest war und ganz einfach mit einer dünnen Verstärkungsschicht für Winter bis -10° mit 2 Schichten bis -40° tauglich war. Tunika, anliegende Hosen, Funktionsgürtel, Alles was von Uniformen und Trekkingkleidung praktisch war wurde integriert. John probierte Tonys Ausstattung an und wollte exakt dasselbe Outfit – er liebte zu weite Kleidung, einfach duplizieren genügte also. Ende Juni wurde ein Probedurchgang der Expedition durch das Stargate zu einem befreundeten Planeten gemacht. Tony kam getarnt dazu. Niemand bemerkte nichts. Beim Rückweg ging er sogar als erster durch. Perfekt.

### Atlantis

Dann war es endlich soweit! Tony war so freudig aufgeregt wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben, John grinste den ganzen Weg zum Gateraum. Das Wurmloch wurde geöffnet, der MALP durchgeschickt. Das Okay von O‘Neill kam und Tony ging durch. Auf der anderen Seite schaffte er es gut in den Torsicherheitsbereich und initiierte die Konsole: Nach dem sehr intensiven Summen und Schimmern erschien am Bildschirm:

**C** ommander oder **M** ajordomus?                                   M

Einsatz von Zentralenergieeinheiten: 1 / 2 / 3?            3 …wird initialisiert…

Sicherungsprotokoll **g** esamt oder **d** etailliert?               d

Aufsteigen der Stadt J/N:                                             J           …wird initialisiert… Start in 30 Einheiten

Atmosphärische Versorgung J/N:                                 J           …wird initialisiert…

Wasser- und Abwasserversorgung: J/N                        J           …wird initialisiert…

Energieschutzschild: J/N                                              J           …wird initialisiert…

Tarnung: J/N                                                                J           …wird initialisiert…

Sternentoraktivierung eingehend: J/N:                         N

Sternentoraktivierung ausgehend: J/N:                        N

Zugang zu den Stadtbereich öffnen: J/N/detailliert:     d

Er erlaubte einen allgemeinen Zugang zu 4 Mannschaftsbereichen neben dem Torraum für die Terraner. Der Rest war gesperrt.

Er wählte ein Versorgungspaket für 300 Personen: Verpflegung, Luft, Wohnen.

_Majordomus_ \- das klingt aber wirklich gut! Er ließ sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Majordomus DiNozzo – nein. Majordomus Antonius – genau das klang gut! Auch _Commander_ … mhm! Commander Sheppard, Commander John, Commander Sheppard-DiNozzo, nein Commander Sheppard klang am besten.

Er hatte noch rund 20 Minuten Zeit bis alle Terraner durch waren. Die nützte er um sich eine Wohnung auszusuchen. Er nahm die römische Dachvilla, die auf dem höchsten Turm des Versorgungs-Stadtteils umgeben von allen Produktionstürmen lag. Sein Büro war ohnedies klar. Im Stock darüber mit gutem Einblick in den Sternentorraum, einem angemessenen Empfangsbereich, großem Konferenzraum und Terrasse mit Blick auf die Stadt.

Als er John durchs Sternetor kommen sah, atmete er erleichtert auf. Was auch immer ihnen hier begegnen würde, gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen.

Er freute sich schon sehr auf seinen Auftritt. Er hat seine Begrüßungs-Ansprache auf Antika gut geübt! Er ging hinauf in sein Majordomus Büro und wartete im Dunkeln bis das Sternentor schloß. Dann dachte er das Licht hinter sich an. Sein Silhouette war deutlich zu sehen, seine Vorderansicht nur zum Teil, was vom unteren Licht heraufreflektiert wurde. Er stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und betrachtete die „Gäste“ eingehend. Viele der Marines haben die Waffen gezückt.

Er dachte sich die Fenster vor sich auf und sagte in perfektem Antika. „Seid gegrüßt und willkommen, Fremde!“ er sprach langsam, außer John, Major Lorne und Dr. Radek Zelenka verstand niemand genug gesprochenes Antika um seiner Rede folgen zu können. „Ich bin Antonius, Majordomus von Atlantis und herrsche über diese Stadt! Wer seid Ihr, Woher kommt ihr und was wollt Ihr in meiner Stadt?“

John ließ Lorne und Dr. Zelenka übersetzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das innere Lachen ob der entsetzten und entrüsteten (!) Gesichter ganz verbergen konnte. Er wusste, dass die „Leitung“ Dr. Weir nicht von einer belebten Stadt ausging. Ihr Lieblingsszenario war verlassen, funktionsfähig und intakt und somit verfügbar. Und sollten Eingeborene die Stadt bewohnen, dann würde die überlegenen Waffen und Argumente sie davon überzeugen, die Stadt zu räumen.

„Major Sheppard, übersetzen Sie bitte! Seid gegrüßt, Majordomus Antonius. Danke für das Willkommen. Ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir und bin die Leiterin dieser Forschungsexpedition. Wir kommen ihn Frieden!“ sie ließ John übersetzen. „Das sehe ich, Dr. Weir“ antwortete der Majordomus mit sanfter Ironie. „Wir sind von einer Galaxie, die wir Milchstraße nennen und einem Planeten, wir nennen in Erde, andere nennen ihn Terra oder Tau’ri ……. und haben viele Hinweise und Hinterlassenschaften Ihrer Rasse, die bei uns die Antiker genannt werden, entdeckt und auch in Betrieb nehmen können. ……… Wir wollen diese Technologie weiter erforschen und davon lernen. Deshalb sind wir hierher .. gereist. Die Soldaten sind da um uns zu beschützen, weil wir nicht wissen konnten wem oder was wir hier begegnen werden.“

Der Majordomus nickte gnädig. „Dann lade ich eine Gesandtschaft von Ihnen hierher zu mir für detailliertes Gespräch ein. Er nahm seinen Einsauger und holte sich Weir, John und Zelenka und spuckte sie in seinem Büro wieder aus. Das Fenster hinter ihm schloss sich, bevor die Marines reagieren konnten. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz!“ Er zeigte auf die Stühle beim Konferenztisch. „Ich.. was oh. was..wie. Oh Gott! Das ist auf unserer Welt eine schwerer Verstoß gegen das Recht und die guten Sitten, Majordomus!“ beschwert sich Weir sofort. „Das ist interessant, hier entspricht das ganz der höflichen Norm.“ Sie verkniff sich mit ganzer Willenskraft eine Antwort. Ging aber zum Fenster und winkte hinunter. Der Majordomus betrachtete sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während John ihm erklärte, was Weir beabsichtigte. „Mhm!“ war die einzige Antwort. Er bewunderte Tony, wie ernsthaft er diese Rolle übernommen hatte und wie gut er sie spielte. Dr. Zelenka blieb relativ ruhig und sah sich interessiert um. Zelenka und John stellten sich vor.

Als Weir wieder am Tisch saß schaute er sie prüfend an. „Sie wollen unsere Technologie und Stadt erforschen, ja? Wie haben Sie sich das vorgestellt?“ Sie erzählte begeistert von den Entdeckungen auf der Erde, von dem was sie aus der Datenbank herauslesen konnten, von Waffen und medizinischen Errungenschaften, usw. und sofort. „Sie wollen Waffen von mir kaufen?“ „Nicht direkt kaufen, wir wollen sie studieren.“ „Um sie dann nachzubauen? Hat sich ihre Technologie in den letzten Jahrtausenden so entwickelt? Überraschend, ich bin beeindruckt!“ „Nein, leider nicht, wir wollen davon lernen, um sie zu verstehen.“ „Ah und sie dann in ihre Waffen einbauen, ich verstehe. Nun da haben wir ein Problem, selbst wenn ich ihnen das erlauben würde, könnten sie ohne die entsprechende genetische Ausstattung keine dieser Waffen bedienen.“ „Das wissen wir, wir arbeiten an einer Gen-Therapie, die das ermöglicht.“

„Aja, gut, Dr. Weir, nun das kommt darauf an was Sie mir als Gegenleistung dafür anbieten können. Ich bin immer gerne bereit etwas zu lernen.“ Er lächelte sie charmant an. Sie lächelte zurück „Gut, wir sind auch an medizinischen Errungenschaften interessiert, sie werden in der Datenbank nur erwähnt, angedeutet, aber wir haben nicht viel mehr gefunden.“ „Aha, hat das Suchprogramm nicht funktioniert? Unsere Datenbanken und Konsolen sind ausgezeichnet strukturiert und lassen eine leichte Orientierung zu. Vielleicht ist jemand unbefugt eingedrungen, dann werden die Inhalte zerstört.“ Zelenka sank etwas zurück in seinem Sessel und der Majordomus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf ihn. „Ja?“ Dr. Zelenka nickte, entschuldigend. Tony lächelte. Das alles war so typisch US-Haltung.

„Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot. Ich stelle Ihnen 2 oder 3 Tage kostenlos ein Dach über dem Kopf zu Verfügung.“ Er stoppte kurz „Bitte gut festhalten, wir machen eine kleine Reise!“ Ein leichtes Holpern und Schaukeln war zu spüren .. .ca. 5 Minuten lang. John gab die Information an Lorne via Funkgerät weiter. Dann wurden die Räume von Sonnenschein durchflutet und das Schaukeln wurde stärker und ebbte danach aus. „Jetzt muss ich leider unterbrechen, ich muss mich um die Stadt kümmern. Sie können die Räume rechts vom Sternentor benutzen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich Zeit habe, unsere Verhandlungen weiterzuführen. Sie, Major Sheppard, behalte ich als Pfand für den friedlichen guten Willen ihrer .. Expedition.“ Damit saugte er Weir und Zelenka ein und spuckte sie unten wieder aus. “Guten Aufenthalt.”

Die Fenster schlossen sich wieder und Tony dreht sich grinsend zu John um. „Majordomus? Echt?“ lachte er „Ja, so hat mich das Programm hier genannt. Da dachte ich, Anthonius passt besser als Tony. Und Du bist Commander Sheppard. Initiiere Deine Ankunft hier an dieser Konsole.“ antwortete Tony schmunzelnd. „Tatsächlich. Passt aber gut, mein Majordomus!“ „Das finde ich auch, Commander! Mein Commander!“ Sie küssten sich.

Stirn an Stirn lehnend, den selben Atem schöpfend, sagte John: „Wir haben es geschafft, Tony! Wir sind hier, wir leben, alles ist viel besser als gedacht und bald schicken wir die „faulen Äpfel“ wieder zurück.“ „Ganz genau, John, danke dass Du mich auf diese Reise hierher mitgenommen hast. Jetzt sind wir auf der Entdeckungsreise schlechthin! Und unsere eigenen Chefs! Commander“ John öffnete die Tür, „Nach Ihnen, Majordomus!“ Und sie lachten wieder.

Sie waren überrascht und beeindruckt, wieviel von der City, den Wegen und Stationen sie einfach wussten, so wie man weiß wo die Zimmer der eigenen seit Jahren bewohnten Wohnung liegen. Faszinierend. Die Wohnung, mehr ein Haus eine Villa war traumhaft, Tony flippte fast aus, John war das an sich nicht so wichtig, ließ sich aber von der Begeisterung seines Ehemanns anstecken. Sie packten ihre persönliche Habe aus und verstauten sie.

Sie erforschten auch ihre Küche, die zu Tony’s Enttäuschung nur über eine Minimalausstattung verfügte: Abwasch, Warmhalte“ofen“, Kühleinheit, wenig Kochgeschirr, üppiges Speisegeschirr. „Die Antiker hielten wohl nicht viel von der Kunst des Kochens, da kann ich uns nicht viel kreieren, leider! Schade!“

 

 

### Atlan

„Es tut uns leid, Majordomus, dass die Küche nicht Euren Bedürfnissen entspricht, aber wir können sie gerne nach Euren Wünschen ausstatten.“ ertönte eine dunkle weibliche Stimme hinter Tony. Fast erschreckt fuhr er bei den ersten Worten herum. Auch John war von der Terrasse wieder hereingekommen. Beide starrten jetzt auf eine schimmernde fast androgyne junge Frau mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren, knallblauen Augen und einer weißen Tunika über einer hellgrauen wadenlangen Leggings mit gleichfarbigen Sportschuhen.

Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor Tony: „Mein Name ist **Atlan** , die AI für Atlantis und stehe zu Euren Diensten.“ Sie wendete sich zu John und verneigte sich ebenfalls in seine Richtung „Commander!“ Sie blickte wieder zurück zu Tony: „Die Reparaturen und Reinigungen werden in 18 Großeinheiten abgeschlossen sein. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werden wir Ihre Küche umgestalten.“ „Ja, das würde mir gefallen. Wielange sind Einheiten und Großeinheiten?“ Sie verneigte sich wieder leicht. „Die Antiker haben die Zeiteinteilung noch von Terra, Eurer Heimat, verwendet. Minute und Stunde sind gleich, ein Tag hat 28 Stunden oder Großeinheiten, eine Woche 8 Tage, ein Monat 4 Wochen oder 32 Tage das Jahr umfasst 12 Monate.“

„Wir haben eine Frage, Majordomus.“ Tony schaut sie freundlich auffordernd an. „Wieso dürfen die Menschen im Bereich neben dem Sternentor nicht in die Stadt. Sie sind doch gemeinsam gekommen, oder?“ Tony und John nickten. „Wir sind gemeinsam gereist, das stimmt, aber der Auftrag dieser Expedition ist, die Stadt zu erforschen und ihre Technik abzubauen und auf die Erde zu bringen, unabhängig von der Einwilligung der Stadt oder den Konsequenzen, die für die Stadt als … System … Organismus … entstehen. Commander Sheppard ist offiziell Teil dieser Expedition, ich bin getarnt mitgekommen, mich kennt niemand der anderen Teilnehmer und ich gebe ihnen gegenüber vor Majordomus Antonius zu sein, ein alter Einwohner dieser Stadt, der sie daran hindern kann und wird, hier einfach alles auszubauen und zu zerstören.“ Daraufhin schimmerte und vibrierte das Hologramm – Tony grinste ‚Prozessoren voll ausgelastet‘ - und wartete geduldig. „Ich habe die genaue Beobachtung und Kontrolle der Gruppe eingerichtet. Wir haben auch einige Informationen über die Aufgaben und Funktionen des Majordomus in die Besucherkonsole gespielt und diese dann vom Citynetz genommen. In ca. 10 Minuten wird es den Eindringlingen gelungen sein sich in die Konsole ‚einzuhacken‘, aber sie kommen nicht weiter.“

John nickte „Je weniger sie über Waffen und medizinischen Technologien der Stadt erfahren umso besser.“ Wieder schimmerte Atlan „Befehl ausgeführt, Commander!“ „Danke, Atlan! Ich werde offiziell vom Majordomus als Gastgeisel gehalten, in Wirklichkeit sind wir seit unserer Kindheit Freunde und verheiratet.“ Wieder nickte sie, die Information einfach zur Kenntnis nehmend. „Bist Du die einzige AI oder..?“ „Es gibt noch **Dean** , er ist für den technischen Bereich zuständig, Versorgung, Transport, Waffen und dann gibt es noch **Robin** , der für den Wissenschaftsbereich, Medizin, Forschung, Universität zuständig ist.“ Sie schimmert wieder leicht. „Wenn alle Bereiche repariert und gewartet sind, würden wir Sie beide gerne mit der Stadt vertraut machen. Wir waren rund 10.000 Jahre in einem Standby – Modus, darum dauert es jetzt etwas länger, bis die Stadt bereit ist.“

Tony macht eine beschwichtigende Armbewegung. „Gar kein Problem, wir kommen zwei Monate alleine zurecht, Atlan, lasst Euch von uns nicht unterbrechen oder aufhalten. Wie haben einiges an Samen, Pflanzen und Tieren mit, aber das hat wirklich Zeit, bis ihr die Überprüfungen und Korrekturen abgeschlossen habt, wirklich!“ „Danke Majordomus, wir melden uns, sobald wir fertig sind!“ beide nickten und das Bild entschimmerte. „Tony, auf der Terrasse steht etwas wie ein Griller, vielleicht kannst Du darauf kochen.“

„Gute Idee!“ Sie bereiteten gemeinsam ein einfaches Mahl. Der Ausblick über die Stadt und das Meer war atemberaubend.

Ihre römische Villa war atemberaubend und hatte wirklich einen fast klassischen Grundriss – ein U. Man betrat die Wohnung an der schmalen unteren U-Seite und kam in ein großes Atrium, halb Vorraum halb Wohnraum, das über versenkbare Glasfronten zum Innenhofgarten führte. Rechts vom Eingang war der eher private Bereich mit Wohnzimmer und dahinter Schlafräume und Badezimmer. Links der offiziellere Teil mit Küche, Essbereich, Büros, Musikzimmer. Im Dachbereich waren Kinder- und Gästezimmer untergebracht. Man konnte aus allen Zimmern auf die Terrasse treten. „Obwohl der Mythos von Atlantis vom Griechen Platon überliefert wurde, erscheint mir das Ambiente und auch die Begrifflichkeiten eher römisch geprägt, bzw. dürfte die römische Kultur die Antikerkultur übernommen haben. Obwohl die Menschheit bei der Abreise der Antiker noch in der Steinzeit waren. Das geht sich zeitlich nicht aus. Andererseits gibt es etwas, das die neolithische Revolution[1] genannt wird. Diese könnte aus der Begegnung mit Antikern entstanden sein. Sie fand in der Levante[2] – byzantischer Raum – statt und brachte den Übergang von Steinzeit in Bronzezeit in Italien und Griechenland.“

John räusperte sich. „Okay, okay, ich hör schon auf, es ist nur so faszinierend diese Zusammenhänge zu finden!“ gab Tony zu. Geschichte, Geschichten (von Menschen, in Filmen) und Mode und er verlor jeden Zeit- und Realitätsbezug. „Hast Du die Dienstaktien durchgearbeitet?“ Tony nickt „Und aufs erste gibt es eigentlich nur an die 25 Marines, 7 Airforcepiloten und 10 Nato-Soldaten, die ich als Militär anstellen würde. Und von den Wissenschaftlern würde ich max. 35 nehmen, kein einziger Amerikaner dabei. Außerdem stimmt etwas bei ihren Sicherheitsüberprüfungen nicht. Drei haben große Lücken und bei zweien davon stimmen die Daten im Lebenslauf nicht mit den Zertifikaten oder alten Dienstzeugnissen überein. Meine Vermutung ist, dass es schlechte Cover sind.“ John schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Cover, wofür?“ „Keine Ahnung, CIA, MI6, China,… als streng geheimes Projekt hat das Stargate-Programm sozusagen ein Anrecht auf eine eigene Spionageeinheit.“ grinst er.

John .. kann das auch so sehen. Fast. Tony hat recht, es muss eigentlich eine Gruppe geben, die das Stargate-Programm ausspionieren will. Okay, das kompliziert die Dinge.

„Ich hab eine Idee, wenn wir die Galaxie ein bisschen erforschen wollen, ist es nicht schlecht auch noch Hilfe zu haben. Wir könnten einen Teil der Expedition „anstellen“ als Ausgleich für die Beherbergung und Verpflegung der restlichen Truppe. Sie werden ganz isoliert voneinander arbeiten und wohnen und müssen uns ihre Ergebnisse zuerst mitteilen. Vielleicht kann Atlan dem Rest einen Turm mit Kantine öffnen, ihnen einige Spielzeuge und Datenbankbereiche zum Forschen geben. Isoliert von uns dürfen sie diesen Turm Stück für Stück „erobern“ und sind beschäftigt. Vielleicht können Atlan, Dean und Robin einige Krisen und Katastrophen planen, dann haben sie genug Aufregung. Die Gruppe, die für uns arbeitet, monitoren wir genau und geben ihnen vor der Abschiebung die Wahl auch hier zu bleiben. Niemand muss natürlich. Aber einige Nachbarn wären schon nett.“ meint Tony und John stimmt zu.

Nach dem Essen, ca. eine Stunde später erschien Atlan wieder und lud sie zu einem Rundgang ein. Sie führte sie durch mehrere Stockwerke von Gewächshäusern, wo auf Tischen, in vor der Decken hängenden Wannen, in Körben und Großen Töpfen Samen ausgesät, Pflanzen eingesetzt wurden. „Hier können Sie alles deponieren, was sie in diesem Bereich mitgebracht haben.“

Tiere wurden in einem anderen Gebäude gehalten. Im Tierhaus wurden sie in eine Brutstation geführt, wo in hunderten kleinen „Öfen“ – sich Zellhaufen vermehrten. „In frühestens 8 Tagen schlüpfen die ersten Tiere, aber wir haben auch die Fischkörbe aktiviert, die übergangsweise als Frisch-Fleisch Lieferanten dienen werden. Wir versuchen die -uns einen Standort gewährenden- Planeten nicht zu belasten, wir werden alles was wir vom Meer und vom Festland entnehmen wieder zurückgeben. Aber als Starthilfe nehmen wir es gerne an. Und hier..“ sie führte uns in eine Halle mit vielen Regalen „hier sind unsere Handelswaren gelagert. Diese Galaxie hat kein einheitliches Geld- oder Wirtschaftssystem, ja die wenigsten Planeten haben ein Geldsystem entwickelt. Die meisten handeln, tauschen Waren ein, die sie brauchen. Das Salz der Antiker, ihre Kräuterheilkapseln -einfache leicht schmerzstillende Breitband-Antibiotika- und unsere Reiseriegel wurden immer sehr gerne genommen. Wie die Tauschverhältnisse jetzt sind weiß ich leider nicht.“

Tony und John warfen sich eine Blick zu, das wurde immer spannender. Wunderbar.

Im nächste Geschoß spuckten sie ihre Tiere aus. Auch die Pferde samt Stroh und Futtertrog. Tony füllte sofort einen Kübel mit Wasser für sie und begann auch die Schafe, Ziegen und Kälber zu versorgen. „Majordomus wir haben Roboter für diese Arbeiten.“ „Dann bring sie her, Atlan, diese Tiere sind Menschen gewohnt.“ Atlan grinste, g r i n s t e! - eine grinsende AI wie cool ist das?, und meinte, „Wir haben die Tierbetreuung gut im Griff, Majordomus, wir locken sie mit Futter oder Duftstoffen und sie lassen sich wirklich gerne von uns pflegen und versorgen.“ Mehrere – Pinocchio ähnlich schauende 1,20 große Roboter kamen herein und „plauderten“ mit den Tieren, lockten sie und 10 min. später war jede Gattung in einem eigenen Gatter oder Stall, mit frischem von der Erde mitgebrachten Futter versorgt. Die Ziegen stand bei der automatischen Melkmaschine in einer geordneten Schlange an. Tony begann zu lachen und die schiere Freude leuchtete aus seinen Augen. „Perfekt, genial, unglaublich! Danke, ragazzi!“ Die Pinocchios grinsten _hölzern_ zurück und winkten. Tony lachte kichernd. „Unglaublich!“

Die nächsten 3 Türme waren Industriebetriebe, vollautomatisiert on-call-Betriebe: Man gab an einer Konsole das Produkt in Auftrag, wenn es bereits gefertigt wurde, oder man legte, stellte, hängte es in eine Kopierkammer, wo es vermessen, durchleuchtet, analysiert und, und, und, … wurde und gab danach die Produktion an der Konsole in Auftrag. Fertig! Atlan ließ ihnen von einem Pino tablet-artige, foliendünne, durchsichtige Antikergeräte überreichen, die einen Einblick und Überblick über Produktion und Fertigstellungsgrad von allen Bereichen dieses Stadtteils gewährte. Whoah!!!

„Das ist wie das Schlaraffenland! Ich warte jetzt ernsthaft auf die Schlange, den Haken oder den Pferdefuß! Soviel Gut, Perfekt, Ideal kann es für sich allein nicht geben!“ John lachte humorlos über Tonys Bemerkung auf. „Nun wir haben noch Dr. Weir++, die Erde++, vielleicht auch jemanden in dieser Galaxie? Verschrei es nicht, Majordomus!“

Atlan führte sie weiter in einen anderen Stadtbereich – die Kommandozentrale – in der auch der Turm mit Stargate, dem Büro des Majordomus und des Commanders lag , der Kampfthron, und der Ausgang in den Hangar. Auf Straßenniveau fanden sie 10 gut eingemottete Gateschiffe, die in John Begeisterungsstürme entfachten. Er packte einen Jumper aus, aktivierte ihn und war verloren. Gedankengesteuertes fliegen, kämpfen - unglaublich! Natürlich musste er sofort einen Probeflug machen und nach 30 Minuten stieg er begeistert, berührt und unendlich dankbar wieder aus. „Das ist es, Tony! Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen – wirklich alles, was wir uns in unseren kühnsten Träumen erhofft haben. „Diese Schiffe sind auch unterwassertauglich bis 2000 Meter Tiefe, Commander! Und das Ring-System unterstützt Sie bei ihren Erforschungen wirklich bestens.“ „Ring-System“ fragen Tony und John wie aus einem Mund. „Sie nennen es Sternentor, Stargate, hier wird es Ring der Antiker genannt. Sie können vor Durchflug einige wichtige Daten des Zielplaneten ablesen!“ „Ah, wie Atmosphäre, Dichte, Wetter, Tages- und Jahreszeit,..?“ Atlan nickt und ergänzt „Meteorologische, geologische, topografische, botanische, zoologische, seismische, Lebenszeichen, Ankünfte und Abwahlen,… und Bilder, Aufzeichnungen vom Umfeld des ... Gates.“ „Ah…, ähnlich der MALPs vom SGC nur viel ausgefeilter! Perfekt, das hilft Zeit und Leben sparen!“ Atlan zeigt Ihnen auch noch eine Lager mit an die 100000 Drohnen-Raketen, Johns Grinsen droht die natürliche Grenze der Ohren zu überspringen.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hat die Expedition sich vom ersten Schock fast erholt. Dr.Weir sitzt mit Dr.McKay und Col. Sumner bei einer Lagebesprechung im hintersten Bereich des 4. großen Raumes. „Okay, okay, das war jetzt wirklich erschütternd und unerwartet, total unerwartet und auch unerklärlich. Dieser Majordomus hat keine uns bekannte Technik verwendet. Die Asgard und Goa’uld verwenden eine andere Beam-Technik. Vielleicht..nein…sicher ist sie gedankengesteuert. Unglaublich! Wofür wir das alles einsetzen könnten!“ „Rodney!“ zischt ihn Weir an: „Sheppard ist seine Geisel, wir können aus den 4 Räumen nicht hinaus, die Stadt ist nicht frei zugängig und wir sitzen ohne den stärksten ATA-Gen-Träger hier fest. Konzentriere Dich bitte auf das wirkliche Problem!“ Er wirkte verärgert „Ja, ja, schon gut. Das wirkliche Problem ist… ?“

„Das wirklich Problem ist, dass wir hier gefangengehalten werden, Dr. McKay! Die Türen lassen sich nicht genau feststellen. Sie sind mit den Wänden verschmolzen, wir könnten sie aufsprengen, natürlich! Aber ich würde gerne erst andere technische Mittel einsetzen, bevor wir darauf zurückgreifen.“ Lorne tritt an ihn heran. „Was, Major Lorne?“ „Sir, wir sollten ein Lager aufschlagen, ein Kommunikationssystem einrichten und aufbauen, den Zivilisten eine klare Befehlsstruktur für diese Situation bekannt geben und einige Richtlinien für den Umgang mit Geiselnahme-Szenarien für die Zivilisten festlegen, Sir! Es werden schon Pläne für einen Ausbruch gemacht, und einige Wissenschafter haben privat Sprengstoff mit, bzw. können kleinere Mengen sofort herstellen!“ „Was sind die verrückt geworden? Haben Sie das nicht sofort unterbunden, Lorne?“ „Natürlich, Sir, aber die Zivilisten sind nicht weisungsgebunden und wissen das natürlich auch!“ McKay mischt sich lachend ein. „Sie haben ihnen den Finger gegeben, Major? Gut gemacht! Niemand von uns muss sich ihre engstirnigen und überholten Militärregeln gefallen lassen!“ Lorne versucht es bei Dr. Weir. „Dr. Weir Sie als Expeditionsleiterin.“ McKay unterbricht wieder rüde „lässt sich vom Militär nicht sagen, was sie zu tun hat, oder Elizabeth?“ Dr. Weir schüttelt genervt den Kopf. ‚Das fängt ja gut an!‘

„Major Lorne, sie haben meine Erlaubnis den Wissenschaftlern zu verbieten, Sprengstoff einzusetzen.“ Er schaut sie fassungslos an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie..“ „Abtreten, Major Lorne!“ schnauzt ihn Sumner an. Lorne geht, kopfschüttelnd. Natürlich halten sich die Wissenschafter nicht an das „Verbot“. Sumner macht noch weitere militärische Lösungsvorschläge, von denen weder McKay noch Weir etwas wissen wollen. Weir will erst alle diplomatischen Mittel ausschöpfen. McKay die technischen. Er versucht sich in die Konsole zu hacken. Was sich als weitaus schwieriger herausstellt als bei den Konsolen auf Antarctica.

Lorne, Zelenka und Grodin sitzen beieinander während Zelenka und Grodin einen Server für ihr internes Kommunikationssystem einrichten. „Der Majordomus will Angebote von uns als Gegenleistung für Unterkunft und Forschungserlaubnis.“ meint Zelenka. „Er hat sehr offen und interessiert geklungen.“ „Was können wir einem Volk, dass uns technische um Lichtjahre voraus ist, anbieten?“ fragt Grodin. Zelenka legt den Kopf schief. „Die Stadt war unter Wasser, nach dem sie aufgetaucht ist, hat er die Verhandlungen unterbrochen, weil er ‚sich um die Stadt kümmern musste‘ – das bedeutet sie war längere Zeit unter Wasser, aber wieso ist sie wegen unserer Ankunft aufgetaucht? Es dürften auch nicht viele Personen hier leben, vielleicht mag er Gesellschaft? Ist interessiert an unserer Geschichte und Geschichten? Und wenn er wirklich alleine hier lebt, dann hat er wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen Planeten, vielleicht können wir ihm … Mitarbeit, Gesellschaft, Forschungsmissionen in die Galaxie anbieten. Dabei lernen wir auch etwas über ihn, die Stadt und die Galaxie.“ Lorne nickte „Sehr gute Idee, wir sollten aber mit diesen Vorschlägen warten, bis Weir und Sumner am Ende ihres Lateins sind, die denken immer noch sie können den Majordomus und die Antiker von hier vertreiben.“

Zelenka stimmt zu. „Und ausgerechnet Sheppard, dessen Warnungen vor Situationen wie dieser auf taube Ohren gestoßen sind, ist jetzt die Geisel!“ Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Hoffentlich kommt er da heil raus!“

Sie hörten den Erfolgsruf von McKay, als der in die Konsole eingedrungen ist. Zelenka schüttelt wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn gewarnt!“

Jeder aß seinen selbst mitgebrachten Proviant, MREs und Obst.

5 Stunden nach der ersten „Verhandlung“ bat der Majordomus Dr. Weir und Dr. Zelenka wieder zu einem Gespräch in ein neutrales Konferenzzimmer.

### \- Weir

„Nun, Sie haben sicher die Zeit genutzt um mir einen Vorschlag für Ihre Gegenleistungen zusammenzustellen. Ich bin ganz Ohr, Dr. Weir.“ sagte Majordomus Anthonius freundlich.

„Mhm, nun ja, ja, wir können Ihnen die Erde als Bündnispartner anbieten, und da im Besonderen die USA, einer der reichsten und mächtigsten Staaten der Erde und der Galaxie.“ Tony war überrascht. ‚Kein schlechter Anfang‘ „Und was würde diese Bündnispartnerschaft beinhalten?“ fragt er wirklich interessiert. „Nun als erstes die Anerkennung als souveräner Staat Atlantis und Vertreter der Pegasus-Galaxie, die Aufnahme von diplomatischen Beziehungen, eine dauerhafte diplomatische Vertretung auf der Erde.“ zählt sie weiter auf. Auch John lächelt innerlich ‚Nicht dumm!‘ „Die diplomatische Vertretung von Freien Staaten bekommen auf der Erde die Möglichkeit eine Botschaftsgebäude zu erbauen, Mitarbeiter zu beschäftigen und haben einen besonderen Rechtsstatus.“ Tony muss sich wirklich ein Lächeln bei ihrer mehrdeutigen Formulierung verbeißen. „Das heißt, ich kaufe ein Grundstück und erbaue ein Gebäude auf meine Rechnung, kann Mitarbeiter anstellen, die ich aber selber bezahle und versorge? Oder bekomme ich das alles geschenkt von Ihrer Regierung?“ Mit dieser höflichen aber auf Details bestehenden Gesprächstechnik nivelliert er dann jeden weiteren Vorteil, den Weir für die Expedition herausschlagen wollte.

„Sehr gut, wenn ich die schriftliche Bestätigung ihrer UN habe, können wir über die Aufnahme von diplomatischen Beziehungen verhandeln.“ Sie waren wieder am Anfang. „Wie gestalten die anderen freien Nationen und Planeten ihrer Galaxie dieses Thema? Haben sie eine Stimme bei den Versammlungen oder Treffen dieser UN?“ John schrie innerlich auf – Tony führte sie vor wie ein Zirkuspferd. Zelenka hustete um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Weir bekam warme Wangen. „Nicht direkt, nein, aber das würde jetzt ein bisschen zu weit führen, wir sollte lieber hier die praktischen Details klären, finden Sie nicht, Majordomus?“ sie lächelte ihn wieder freundlich und leicht kokett an. Tony nickte „Gerne! Mich würde aber interessieren, wie Ihre Erde vorgehen würde, wenn ich mit 300 Personen, davon die Hälfte schwer bewaffnet durch ihren Ring gekommen wäre.“

John konnte jetzt ein leises Auflachen nicht zurückhalten. Dieselbe Frage hat er ihnen immer wieder gestellt – Tony wusste das aber nicht. Er liebte diesen Mann jede Sekunde mehr. Weir warf John einen bösen Blick zu. Tony warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu „Wir würden die Soldaten entwaffnen, bei Gegenwehr erschießen, die Zivilisten einzeln einsperren und stunden- bis tagelang verhören. Wenn die Eindringlinge über überlegene Waffen verfügen würden, wären wir zu Gesprächen bereit – vielleicht. Aber sie kämen gar nicht durch, ohne gültiges Erkennungssignal bliebe eine Metallblende vorm Gate geschlossen und sie würden im Wurmloch sterben.“ erklärte John ohne Beschönigung. Zelenka bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken. Weir zischte zornig. „Sie beide halten den Mund, Sie sind nicht berechtigt für die Expedition zu sprechen!“ Tony schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Aber das Gesagte ist nicht falsch, oder, Dr. Weir?“ Sie warf beiden einen wirklich harten Blick zu. „Wir haben sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, mit waffentechnisch haushoch überlegenen Feinden, daher diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Aber sobald sich ihre ehrlichen Absichten bestätigen würden, wären sie willkommenen Gäste und vielleicht mehr.“ Tony grinste. ‚Sie war echt gut!‘

„Okay, das ist interessant. Aber wir sind hier auf Atlantis und daher gelten natürlich unsere Bräuche. Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage jetzt direkter. Was wollen Sie mir anbieten als Gegenleistung für die Forschungserlaubnis, für eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis?“

Sie wackelte leicht auf ihrem Sessel. „Nun, normalerweise ist die Aussicht so mächtige Verbündete wie die Erde und die USA zu bekommen Ausgleich genug. Und andererseits haben die Antiker die Erde einmal als Zuflucht benutzt. Das wäre jetzt ein kleines Dankeschön dafür.“ Tony fing erst kichernd und dann schallend zu lachen an. Die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie waren in der Steinzeit, hatten Holzkeulen und zerbrochene Steine, Euren Vorfahren wurde gezeigt, wie man den gerade beginnenden Getreideanbau verbessert und ertragreicher gestaltet, wie man Wildtiere domestiziert, wie man Sommer- und Winterweiden benutzt und die Tiere von einer zur anderen treiben kann. Die Antiker wurden als Götter verehrt und haben weit mehr gegeben und hinterlassen als genommen und bekommen. Das ist wirklich lächerlich. Sie haben offenbar nichts außer leeren Versprechungen, wagen Ankündigungen und falschen Informationen anzubieten, Dr. Weir.“

Er lachte wieder, richtig erheitert, sein ganzer Körper schüttelte sich vor Freude und Belustigung. „Ich biete allen Nachkommen von meinen Antikerschwestern und –brüdern Asyl hier in Atlantis. Der Rest von Ihnen wird in einer Stunde wieder nach Hause gehen.“ Er steht auf und streckt sich. „Welch ein Tag!“ und will sich wegdrehen, als Weir plötzlich eine Pistole zieht und auf ihn richtet. „Sie übergeben uns sofort die Stadt, sonst sind Sie genauso tot wie Ihre _Antikerschwestern und –brüder_!“

Tony schaut sie erst überrascht an und lacht wieder, schallend. „Oh, Mann!“ Da drückt sie ab. Die Projektile bleiben zitternd im Energieschutzschild stecken. Sie drückt solange ab, bis ihr Magazin leer ist. Alle acht Projektile stehen zitternd vor Tony. Er lacht wieder auf, diesmal aber sehr gefährlich und dunkel. „Sie sind ein schlechter und unwillkommener Gast, Dr. Weir!“ und saugt sie in einen Einsauger. Dann schließt er den Schutzschild kurz und die Projektile fallen auf den Boden.

### Zelenka

„Nun, Dr. Zelenka,“ sagt er auf Englisch, „welches Angebot können Sie mir machen?“ Zelenka erholt sich von seinem Schock über Weirs kaltes Mordvorhaben nicht so schnell. Das ist ihm auch deutlich anzusehen. Er setzt mehrfach zum Reden an, bringt aber keinen Ton heraus. John legt ihm beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Major Sheppard, ich bin … Majordomus Anthonius, ich habe nichts von dieser Absicht, diesem Plan gewusst, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich .. ich .. wir haben überlegt, welche ‚Dienste‘ wir Ihnen anbieten können, aber es ist nicht viel. Wir wollen gerne unser Geschichte mit ihnen teilen, sollte sie das interessieren, wir können Aufgaben in der Stadt Reparatur oder Instandhaltung übernehmen, oder auch Forschungs-, Handelsreisen für Sie unternehmen, wenn Sie das brauchen können.“ Er schweigt und überlegt. „Vielleicht können Sie auch sagen, was sie von uns interessiert, was sie brauchen könnten. Wir sind kreativ und gut ausgebildet.“

Der Majordomus nickte nicht uninteressiert. „Und wie können Sie sicherstellen, dass sich diese Aktion“ er deutet auf Weirs leeren Sessel „nicht wiederholt? Ich sollte Sie alle zurückschicken!“

Das verstand Zelenka wirklich gut! Er schaute John hilfesuchend an. Aber dessen Blick war hart und eiskalt. „Mit wem haben Sie über diesen Vorschlag gesprochen, Dr. Zelenka?“ „Mit Major Lorne und Dr. Grodin. Als klar war, dass Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay und Col. Sumner nicht von ihren Vorstellungen abweichen können, haben wir überlegt, was einen Antiker, der vielleicht tausende Jahre unter Wasser ‚geruht‘ hat, interessieren könnte, was er von uns brauchen könnte. Und viel mehr als ‚gute Gesellschaft‘, Handels- oder Forschungsreisen sind uns nicht eingefallen, Major.“ Er zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. John machte eine grimmige Grimasse.

Tony schaut John lange in die Augen, ihre gedankliche Kommunikation gelingt schon ganz gut. „Stellen Sie 5-6 Forschungs-/Handelsteams zusammen, Dr. Zelenka.  Je Team: 1 Pilot mit dem ATA-Gen, 1 Physiker/Techniker, 1 Bio-Geo-Zoologe, 1 Linguist/Anthropologe und weitere 5 Militärs vorzugsweise mit Zusatzqualifikation in Verhandlungstechnik, technischen, Tierzucht- oder Farmbereich, Erste Hilfe/Feldmedizin. Ich gebe noch einen Roboter als EDV-/Antikertechnik-Spezialisten dazu. Den Nächsten ihrer Truppe, der versucht sich in mein EDV-System zu hacken, ertränke ich persönlich. Und nennen Sie mir alle Namen jener, die ähnlich wie Weir ‚nicht von ihren Vorstellungen abweichen können‘.“ Zelenka warf John einen fragenden Blick zu. Als er nickte, machte er einen weiteren Vorschlag: „Ich würde das gerne mit Major Lorne und Dr. Grodin besprechen. Wir drei gemeinsam kennen alle gut, die meisten sogar persönlich. Und wir würden einfacher arbeiten können, wenn wir es nicht unter den Augen von McKay oder Sumner machen müssten.“ Der Majordomus war auch damit einverstanden. Er ging einfach in den Bereitschaftsraum und saugte die beiden ein. Die Wand schloss sich wieder bevor jemand reagieren konnte. Er spuckte die beiden neben Zelenka aus. „Fangen Sie an!“ Und zu John. „Sie kommen mit Major Sheppard!“

Im Commando-Büro angelangt, zog John Tony in seine Arme. „Wie kannst Du so cool sein?“ „Ist nicht die erste brenzlige Situation in meinem Leben. Nur war ich noch nie so gut beschützt wie jetzt. Du denkst, dass Mafiosi, Terroristen, Serienkiller, Streetgangmitglieder oder nur einfach korrupte Navy-Majors Skrupel haben, wenn sie denken, damit davonzukommen?“ fragt Tony trocken. „Nein, ich hab Dich nur noch nie in Action gesehen, dass ist megageil, Majordomus! Du spielst das so überzeugend, ich bin echt beeindruckt.“ Tony lacht und fährt ihm zärtlich in die Haare. „Ich bin nicht umsonst einer der besten UC-Spezialisten an der Ostküste!“ sagt er ‚bescheiden‘. John lacht auf. „Ich liebe Dich, Tony, Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben begegnet ist! Ich habe nur etwas gebraucht um es auch zu realisieren!“ Tony lacht. „Mir geht es mit Dir genauso, John! Ganz genau so!“ Sie küssen sich lange und intensiv.

„Wie machen wir weiter?“ fragt Tony dann. John braucht nicht lange zu überlegen. „Zuerst gibt es ein ausgefeiltes, ausgiebiges Trockentraining für die Teams, gemeinsame Wohnungen, Teambildungsübungen. Die Zivilisten müssen auf ein gewissen Selbstverteidigungsniveau gebracht und die richtigen Reaktionsweisen in diversen Szenarios lernen. Das können wir für Alle anbieten. Wer sich weigert oder zu ungeschickt anstellt ist raus, das ist lebensgefährlich. Der Rest der Nicht-Team-Mitglieder kann hier nacharbeiten, die Ergebnisse durcharbeiten, erforschen,…die politische und gesellschaftliche Situation hier in Pegasus analysieren,… Wir brauchen auch Lehrer für Kampftechniken, technische Unterstützung für die Teams vorort,….für disziplinäre Situationen.“

Tony nickte zustimmend. „Wieviele werde wir gleich wegsperren müssen?“ John wiegte seinen Kopf überlegend. „Vierzig sicher! Dann wahrscheinlich noch einmal 20-30, die bei den Trainings ausfallen. Viele werden vorerst ein Problem damit haben, dass es auf einmal eine militärische Leitung statt einer zivilen gibt. Aber da den anderen offensichtlich ist, dass Weir mit Sumners und McKays Zustimmung gehandelt hat, ist klar, dass die Drei abgesondert werden. Danach bin ich der ranghöchste Militär, ich kann Antika,…als Commander oute ich mich, wenn klar ist, wer die faulen Äpfel sind. Wie hast Du Dir das Ausstiegsszenario vorgestellt?“

Tony grinst „Gar nicht. Ich habe nie von mir behauptet ein Antiker zu sein, ich habe nur ihre Vorannahmen nicht korrigiert. Ich habe gesagt „meine Stadt“, „unsere Stadt“ – zu Recht! Du und ich haben mehr Rechte, die Stadt als meine oder unsere zu beanspruchen, zu bezeichnen - als jeder andere hier. Wir haben die „Schlüssel“, wir können sie „betreiben“, wir haben die stärkste genetische Basis von allen. Und offenbar weit mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein als die vom SGC eingesetzte Leitung.“

John hat erst überrascht den Kopf gewendet bei ‚Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich..‘ und es stimmte, Tony hat nie dezidiert behauptete, dass er ein Antiker ist. Er begann jetzt auch erst kichernd dann schallend zu lachen. „Ich liebe es, Dich „in Betrieb“ zu sehen, das ist so schön und gut. Wie Du Weir auflaufen hast lassen mit ihrem diplomatischen Bullshit. Selbst Zelenka musste lachen. Es ist so köstlich zuzusehen, wie Du mit ihr spielst!“ Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. „Du musst ein unglaublich guter UC-Spezialist und Agent sein. Das Ganze wird noch viel lustiger und lustvoller als ich dachte. Ich freue mich schon auf heute Nacht!“ Den letzten Satz sagt er eine Oktave tiefer. Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, er küsste damit auch die Schatten weg, die kurz in Tonys Augen auftauchten.

„Wie lange wollen wir ihnen Zeit geben?“ „Solange wie wir für das Herausfinden der Räumlichkeiten brauchen. Quartiere für jedes Team, Trainingsräume, Mannschaftsräume, Vorbereitungsbereiche.

„Dasselbe für die „Backoffice“-Bereiche. Quartiere, Arbeitsbereiche, Forschungslabore und -einrichtung. Und weitere für die restlichen Teilnehmer, die noch auf Mitarbeitstauglichkeit und Vertrauenswürdigkeit überprüft werden müssen. Beschäftigungsbereiche für sie, damit sie sich beweisen können.“

Tony nickte zustimmend. „Ich möchte die Menschen, die wir zurückschicken nicht in einem Einsauger zurückgeben, der wurde ja von Wissenschaftlern nicht wirklich entdeckt, oder?“ John schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Tony nickte. „Deshalb möchte ich es ihnen auch nicht zeigen. Wir sollten sie betäubt, in Rollcontainern verstaut, zurückschicken – mit einer deutlichen Warnung sich aus der Galaxie fernzuhalten. Und so spät wie möglich, erst sollen sich die anderen von den Möglichkeiten hier überzeugen. Jedes ATA-Genom wird durch die Anwesenheit hier und den Umgang mit der Technik verstärkt, das verbindet. Und die drei möglichen Spione ziehen wir sofort heraus. Ein Dr. Kavanagh, Dr. Wellington und Dr. Keller. Ebenso wie Sumner und McKay.“

John ist absolut einverstanden. Via Konsole aktivieren bzw. beantragen sie die Wohnungen für Teams, Trainingsbereiche, Uniformern (natürlich nach Tonys Vorlagen). Waffen und Schutzschilder wie auch die Arbeitsbereiche für weitere Wissenschaftler und Forscher. Und für jeden der neuen Mitarbeiter auch Dog-Tags. Nach rund 45 Minuten kehren sie in den Konferenzraum zurück.

„Ah. Majordomus Anthonius, Major Sheppard, perfektes Timing! Wir sind gerade fertig …” Er wird von einer Explosion unterbrochen. Gemeinsam mit Lorne und Zelenka laufen sie zur vermuteten Quelle. Sumner und zwei seiner Soldaten versuchen das kleine Loch, das kleine schnell zuwachsende Loch in der Mauer zu ihrem Gefängnisraum mit Hacken zu vergrößern. Tony saugt alle drei ein. Er bittet um eine Tür, die Atlan statt des Loches auftauchen läßt. ‚Danke, Atlan!‘ ‚Gerne!‘ „Wir brauchen bitte Dr. Kavanagh, Dr. Wellington, Dr. Keller und Dr. McKay.“ Alle vier folgen ihm einfach aus dem Raum (er konnte innerlich nur den Kopf über so viel Naivität oder Arroganz schütteln) und saugt sie in ein, ohne dass es die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer mitbekommen.

Der Majordomus wirft allen Erdlingen einen dunklen sehr verärgerten Blick zu. John ist begeistert von seinem Tony. „Wer von Ihnen ist nach Dr. McKay und Major Sheppard der nächste ihn der Kommando- bzw. Führungsstruktur, wenn Dr. Weir und Col. Sumner nicht zur Verfügung stehen?“ fragt er. „Ähm, das wäre für die Wissenschaftler dann ich.“ stottert Dr. Zelenka und John wirft Lorne einen kritischen Blick zu. „Nach Sumner bin ich, und nach mir ist Major Lorne der nächste.“ antwortet er.

„Gut, Sie beide teilen ihren Kollegen/Untergebenen mit, dass ich die Dr.en Weir, McKay, Kavanagh, Wellington, Keller und Col. Sumner wegen aggressiver, feindlicher Handlungen gegen meine Stadt in Haft genommen habe. Geben Sie mein Angebot bekannt. Wer es annehmen will, darf fürs erste hierbleiben. Alle die es ablehnen, werden von mir zu einem bewohnbaren Planeten transferiert. Major Sheppard, Sie kommen mit und ich lege Ihnen die Rechnung bzw. den Ausgleich für den Schaden, den ihre Leute bis jetzt verursacht haben, dar.“ Er öffnet wieder eine Tür in den Festhalteraum der Erdlinge. „Geben Sie Major Sheppard bis morgen früh gegen 08:00 Bescheid, wie Sie sich entschieden haben. Ein Tag hier hat 28 Stunden. Gute Gespräche!“ Lorne, Zelenka und Grodin treten in den Raum ein. Die Wand hinter ihnen schließt sich, als ob nie etwas sie durchbrochen hätte.

Die Expeditionsteilnehmer schauen den Dreien müde und verzagt entgegen. Als klar wurde was McKay und Sumner vorhatten, hat es einige Gegenstimmen gegeben. Aber sie wurden nicht ernstgenommen. Als Lorne die Geschehnisse im Konferenzzimmer zwischen Weir und dem Majordomus berichtete, sackten sie noch mehr zusammen. Das war ein Desaster.

„Aber wir können vielleicht ein bisschen dieser verfahrenen Situation retten. Der Majordomus hat unseren Vorschlag aufgegriffen und ist bereit uns ‚anzustellen‘ – gegen Aufenthalt, Verpflegung, Schutz und Zugang zu Forschungseinrichtungen und der Antiker-Technologie. Major Lorne, Dr. Grodin und ich wurden beauftragt aus unserer Gruppe Forschungs- und Handelsteams zusammenzustellen. 9-Personenteams für Off-world-Missionen und Arbeitssgruppen hier in der Stadt stationiert, die die Funde und Erkenntnisse auswerten und bearbeiten. Außerdem sollen wir ausrichten, dass der nächste, der versucht sich in das Stadt-EDV-System zu hacken, vom Majordomus persönlich ertränkt wird. Ich glaube er meint es ernst.“ Das Aufstöhnen war verzweifelt.

„Wer grundsätzlich nicht hier mitarbeiten will, kann auf einem bewohnbaren Planeten transferiert werden und dort sein Glück versuchen.“ Diese Information wurde mit Schweigen aufgenommen. „Gibt es jemand, der grundsätzlich nicht bereit ist dieses Angebot anzunehmen?“ Wieder nur Schweigen als Antwort.

“Majors Anne Teldy, Francois Ferrier und Mark Tollan, Srg. Jo Stackhouse, Tim Markham, Dean Winchester und Wendy Miller sind die Piloten dieser Teams und vorläufig auch die Teamleiter. Ihnen werden je 1 Physiker/Techniker, 1 Bio-Geo-Zoologe, 1 Linguist/Anthropologe und weitere 5 Militärs vorzugsweise mit Zusatzqualifikation in Verhandlungstechnik, technischen, Tierzucht- oder Farmbereich, Erste Hilfe/Feldmedizin zugeteilt. Dazu kommt noch ein Roboter als EDV-bzw. Antikertechnik-Spezialist von Atlantis. Die Piloten, die alle über das ATA-Gen verfügen, verteilen sich bitte hier, ich rufe jetzt die Namen der Teammitglieder auf, Sie stellen sich zu ihren Teamleitern dazu.“

Lorne, Zelenka und Grodin hatten gut gewählt. Die Teamzuteilung brachte viele grinsende Gesichter.

„Wir brauchen ein Gruppe von 9-12 Mann, die die technische Wartung/Reparatur/Betreuung der Jumper – gatefähige, weltraumfähige Flugzeuge übernimmt. Schnell meldeten sich 15 Soldaten und Techniker. Zelenka nickte seine Zustimmung.

„Chuck und Summers übernehmen die Quartiermeisterei, Waffen-Uniformen-Ausrüstung, dazu brauchen sie noch 2-4 Personen.“ Auch hier meldeten sich 6 Freiwillige. Lorne akzeptierte sie.

Weiters brauchen wir ein Ausbildungs- Trainings- und Physiotherapie Team für Nahkampf, Schusswaffen, Fitness,.. 8 Personen.“ Hier meldeten sich 5 Soldaten, 2 Krankenpfleger und ein Arzt. Lorne nickte „Perfekt, ausgezeichnet!“

„Okay, der Rest stellt sich in Nacharbeitsbereiche und Forschungsrichtungen zusammen!“ Das brachte erst einiges an Tumult und Verwirrung, aber bald hat sich weitere 100 Personen in Kleingruppen von 6 – 12 Personen aufgeteilt. „Gut Zwei/Drittel sind zugeordnet. Capt. Jakobson sie bilden mit ihren Männern und Frauen ein Black-OP-Team. Capt. Dr. McLean sie suchen die Besatzung für einen Medi-cop/Jumper, die auch für humanitäre Einsätze geeignet ist.

„So gibt es jetzt noch Bereiche, die wir wissenschaftlich oder technisch nicht bzw. noch abzudecken haben?“ fragt Lorne Dr. Radek Zelenka. „Nun der ganze EDV-Bereich, in der noch nicht verteilten Gruppe sind ca. 30 EDV-Spezialisten für die unterschiedlichsten Bereiche. Dann haben wir noch den medizinischen Bereich mit Gentechnik, Immunologie, Mikrobiologie, Epidemiologie, etc., sie versuchen hauptsächlich Heil- und Impfstoffe gegen die auf der Erde gefährlichsten Krankheitserreger zu finden, das sind auch ca. 35 Personen. Davon sind rund 5 Personen für aktive Krankenversorgung und Notfallmedizin.“ Lorne war verwirrt „Und wieso haben die beiden Gruppen nicht bei der Forschungsteambildung teilgenommen?“ Radek und Lorne seufzen. „Das sind Weirs und Rodneys Lieblinge und gewohnt hofiert und umworben zu werden. Möglicherweise finden sie es unter ihrer Würde, sich anzustellen oder selber zu melden.“ Lorne schaut die beiden fassungslos an, sie zucken nur mit den Achseln. Okayyyy. „So, von den übriggebliebenen können sich noch einige zu bestehenden Forschungsgruppen oder –bereichen dazustellen.“ Dr. Miko Kusanagi stellt sich alleine auf und sagte: „Ich gründe hiermit eine EDV-Gruppe!“ Langsam und zögernd kamen noch 5 weitere Personen zu ihr, von bösen Blicken der Kollegen begleitet. Dasselbe machte auch Dr. Alison Porter: „Und ich gründe eine Immunologie, Mikrobiologie, Epidemiologie-Gruppe.“ Auch zu ihr kamen, diesmal weniger zögerlich 7 Personen. 10 weitere stellten sich noch zu anderen Gruppen dazu. Blieben 42 Personen über.

Lorne flüsterte. „Brauchen wir noch jemanden von denen?“ Zelenka und Grodin schüttelten den Kopf. Grodin hat alle Namen und die Gruppen auf seinem Tablet vermerkt und erfasste gerade die Namen der übriggebliebenen Wissenschafter.

„Gut, das war‘s für heute, ich kläre noch, ob wir Schlafquartiere und Sanitärräume bekommen, eventuell auch eine Kochgelegenheit. Ich gebe Ihnen Bescheid, sobald ich die Informationen habe.“ „Danke, Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka und Dr. Grodin, dass sie diese Möglichkeit für uns erhandelt haben!“ sagte Dr. Miko Kusanagi laut und Dr. Alison Porter applaudierte. Schnell fielen die anderen mit ein. Lorne lief rot an und nickte, den Dank verlegen aber erfreut annehmend.

„Major Sheppard?“ „Was gibt es, Major Lorne?“ „Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Expeditionsteilnehmer nimmt das Angebot von Majordomus Antonius dankbar an. Die Gate-Teams und Forschungsbereiche haben sich schnell gebildet – zu vollsten Zufriedenheit der Leute. Wir haben auch ein BlackOP-Team und ein MediJump-Team. Jetzt sind Fragen nach Schlaf-, Wasch- und Kochgelegenheiten aufgetaucht. Vielleicht können Sie den Majordomus danach fragen?“ „Melde mich in 5 Minuten, danke Major Lorne!“

John gibt die Info an Tony und Atlan weiter. Sie haben den Prozess über die Sicherheitskameras mitverfolgt. John fragt Atlan: „Gibt es neben diesem Raum auch Sanitärräume, Mannschaftsräume? Ich würde sie gerne zusammengepfercht lassen. Vielleicht springen von den 42 Outsidern noch einige ab?“ Tony nickt sehr „Von der Körpersprache her haben die beiden Gruppen je zwei informelle oder formelle Leader, die die anderen gruppendynamisch unter Druck setzen. Wenn wir die vier isolieren, dann kann der Rest freier entscheiden. Aber Du hast Recht, John, warten wir die Nacht ab.“ Atlan hat in der Zwischenzeit alles in die Wege geleitet. „Wir haben auch einen Eintopf vorbereitet mit beruhigenden Kräutern, damit alle trotz der Enge einen guten Nachtschlaf bekommen.“

„Sheppard an Lorne!“ „Ja, Sir?“ „Major Lorne, am hinteren Ende des 3. Raums wird sich in ca. 10 Minuten eine Tür öffnen. Sie führt ihn einen Gang mit Zugang zu 8 Schlafquartieren, Sanitärräumen und einer Kantine. Dort gibt es einen warmen Eintopf für alle – vom Majordomus. Und danke für Ihre ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Ich bin sehr zufrieden. Teilen Sie das bitte auch Dr. Zelenka und Dr. Grodin mit. Wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit!“ „Danke sir, es lief alles wirklich gut. Ich werde das militärische Personal auf die Räume verteilen. Bis auf 42 sind alle Teams oder Bereichen zugeteilt. Bei dieser Gruppe sind alle jene 30-35, die als ‚nicht von ihren Vorstellungen abweichen könnend‘ eingeschätzt worden sind. Wir werden sehen was die Nacht bringt. Gibt es schon Vorhaben für morgen, sir?“

„Frühstück in Eigenregie ab 0600. Ich glaube Tee und Kaffee können in der Kantine zubereitet werden. Wir holen Sie, Zelenka und Grodin gegen 0730 ab zu einer weiteren Besprechung ab. Die Teamleiter der Gate-Teams und Forschungsbereiche sollen sich auch bereit halten. Wenn sie die Namen haben, schicken sie eine Liste per email, ich habe gesehen, dass ein Intra-Net schon eingerichtet wurde. Sehr gut!“ „Ja, mach ich Sir und viel Glück. Bleiben Sie heil und gesund!“ Sheppard lachte kurz auf. „Mir geht es gut und droht keine Gefahr, Major. Gute Nachtruhe! Sheppard out!“

John stand auf der Terrasse und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang voll Wehmut und Vorfreude. Er hat in stündlichen Abstände Anfälle von ‚Ich kann es nicht fassen!‘ abgewechselt mit ‚Ich bin der glücklichste Mann dieser Galaxie!‘ und leichter Melancholie. Plötzlich schlüpften zwei warme Hände von hinten auf seinen Bauch und Tony drückte sich an seinen Rücken. „Mein schöner, starker Ehemann, komm zu Bett! Die Kinder sind versorgt und ich brauche Deinen verbogenen Schwanz. In mir! Jetzt sofort!“ John lachte auf. „Ich werde Dir geben! Verbogener Schwanz! Frechheit!“ er drehte sich in Tonys Armen um und wurde sofort heftig geküsst.

Tony löste sich und legte sein Stirn an Johns’s „Wir sind so begnadet! Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich hier mit Dir in Atlantis sein darf – ich habe keine Worte um meine tiefe Freude und das Zuhausesein-in-Atlantis-Gefühl auszudrücken.“ Er küsst John jetzt ganz zärtlich und sanft. John nickte mit feuchten Augen „Mir geht es genauso, ganz genauso mein schöner Ehemann. Lass uns die Schlafsäcke herausholen und hier unter den Sternen Liebe machen!“

Gesagt getan: Nach einer langen und intensiven Session liegen sie nebeneinander und schauen in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Tony summt vor sich hin. „Ich bin auch glücklich, dass ich mein Klavier mitnehmen habe können. Ich freue mich darauf zu spielen, die Stadt zu entdecken, andere Planeten kennenzulernen. Aber am meisten freue ich mich auf das gemeinsame Leben mit Dir, John!“

Am nächsten Morgen bereiteten sie gemeinsam Frühstück, Tee und Sandwiches mit einer Atlantis-Fruchtmischungsmarmelade. „Mhm, das ist lecker!“ stöhnt Tony auf. Natürlich muss John die Marmelade von Tonys Lippen kosten. „Wirklich lecker! Schmeckt fast so gut wie Du!“ lacht John. Tony verdreht verspielt die Augen. „Danke, mein schöner Ehemann und Commander!“ „Gerne mein schöner Ehemann und Majordomus!“ Sie konnten nicht genug davon bekommen, sich ihres Ehestatuses zu besinnen, zu versichern.

Atlan tauchte auf und begrüßte mit einem lässigen Salut, den sie sich von Tony abgeschaut hatte. „Guten Morgen, Majordomus und Commander! Bereit für den Morgenbericht?“ Beide nickten. „Unsere ‚Gäste‘ haben leidlich gut geschlafen und bereiten sich auf den Tag vor. Die Gateteams haben miteinander gefrühstückt und ihren Proviant geteilt. Einige der Fachbereiche haben ebenfalls miteinander den Abend verbracht und/oder gegessen, aber keinen Proviant geteilt. Sie sind alle gesund und ausgeschlafen. Ich vermute, dass 10 von den 42 sich noch zu den Teams melden werden. Für die restlichen habe ich die Einsauger vorbereitet.

„Wir haben in der Krankenabteilung einen Gesundheitscheckbereich eingerichtet. Da wird Blut abgenommen und die wichtigsten Daten gemessen, so können wir den aktuellen ATA-Gen-Zustand feststellen und eventuell auf Wunsch auch verbreitern oder vertiefen. Auch alte Verletzungen können festgestellt werden und bei Bedarf geheilt werden. Robin könnte als elektronischer Arzt via Bildschirm die Beratungsgespräche führen.“ John nickt sein Einverständnis. „Wir können dann die Erkennungsmarken auf den genetischen Code der neuen Angestellten programmieren und über sie auch den Zugang zu den erlaubten Bereichen der Stadt beschränken. Ohne Erkennungsmarken wird ein Alarm ausgelöst, so kann niemand unkontrolliert herumschleichen.“

Sie grinste Tony wieder an, er lachte zurück. „Wir werden Ihre Küche heute Vormittag wunschgemäß ein- bzw. umbauen, Majordomus!“ Tony strahlte auf. „Danke, sehr gut! Darauf freue ich mich, ich liebe es zu kochen, vielen Dank, Atlan, auch an Deine Kollegen!“

Sie nimmt das Lob graziös zur Kenntnis. „Wir haben Ihre Idee aufgegriffen und werden neben der _Osteria_ einen Art Shop oder Marktladen einrichten, in dem die Angestellten und Bürger frische Waren „kaufen“ können bzw. Gegenstände und Materialen des täglichen Lebens bestellen können. Sobald wir einen Überblick über den Bedarf haben, kann das Meiste auch in diesem Shop direkt angeboten werden.“ Tony lachte auf „Un mercato! Excellente! Mille Gracie, Domna Atlana!“ Er verbeugt sich und Atlan strahlt auf. “Non c'è di che!“ John lacht jetzt auch, die beiden sind einfach zu lustig. Überhaupt ist das tägliche Leben mit Tony lustig, sinnlich, weil er sich so sehr über schöne und angenehme Dinge freuen kann und das auch so direkt zum Ausdruck bringt. Tony wirft ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. ‚Nur mit Dir fühle ich mich so frei und offen, John!‘ Jetzt ist es John erfreut zu grinsen.

„Gut! Wie schaut es mit der Verpflegung für die 260 Personen aus?“ Atlan antwortet: „Ich habe die Roboter am Festland gestern aktiviert und sie berichten, dass genug Getreide geerntet werden kann um Brot, Nudeln und einfache Pasteten zu produzieren. Dasselbe gilt für einige Gemüse- und Obstsorten bzw. Pilze. Wenn Sie, Commander, die Ernte abholen könnten, dann können wir hier mit der Verarbeitung beginnen.“ „Gerne kein Problem, überhaupt nicht.“ „Gut ich sende die genauen Koordinaten an Ihren Jumper.“ John grinste bei der Erwähnung _seines Jumpers_ wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wir haben noch genug Vorräte lagernd um einfache Mahlzeiten zuzubereiten – Eintöpfe oder Terrinen, Brot, frisches Obst. Morgen können wir eine Fischterrine zubereiten. Hier im Meer gibt es drei geschmacklich verschiedene Fischarten, Muscheln und Schalentiere. In drei Wochen können wir schon zwei Menüs zur Auswahl anbieten und in einem Monat gibt es eine kleine Speisekarte neben den drei Menüs je Mahlzeit. Und jede Menge tiefgekühlte oder frische vorgegarte Einzelgerichte, die aus einem Spender beim mercato entnommen und in den Wohnungsküchen und in der Ostaria zubereitet werden können.“

„Unglaublich! Danke Atlan, das ist ein großer Luxus! Ich werde Euch die mitgebrachten Nahrungsmittel der Expedition auch zur Verfügung stellen. Wir brauchen als Hauptnahrung für unsere Wissenschaftler unbedingt Kaffee, ein Quelle für Kaffeebohnen.“ „Kein Problem, Commander, wir haben einen Nahrungsmittelduplizierer, damit können wir viele Nahrungsmittel duplizieren, allerdings leiden die Vitalstoffe etwas, aber Geschmack und Konsistenz kann 100% kopiert werden.“ Tony lacht auf „Perfekt, genau darum geht es beim Kaffee – Geschmack, Farbe und die anregende Wirkung des Koffeins. Ich habe 10 verschiedene Sorten mitgebracht und eine Espressomaschine, du kannst beides nehmen um es zu duplizieren. Von den Espressomaschinen brauchen wir sicher 20 – 25. Dann habe ich noch die Pötte, mit denen Marines ihren sogenannten Kaffee zubereiten, davon brauchen wir wahrscheinlich auch 5.“ Tony war in sein Abstellkammer gegangen und hat alle Geräte zum duplizieren und je Sorte Kaffee eine 500g Packung auf den Küchentisch gelegt. „Du kannst auch von allen unseren Lebensmitteln Kopiervorlagen mitnehmen – Du weißt sich selbst am besten, welche sich gut eignen.“ „Ja. gut, das mache ich, Majordomus!“ damit verschwindet sie.

„Na dann los, Commandatore! Auf ins Trainingscamp!“ „Si, Majordomus!“ Lachend gehen sie zum Transporter und holen ihre drei Gesprächspartner zur nächsten Verhandlungsrunde ab.

Als sie den Konferenzraum betreten entdeckt Tony sofort die bereitgestellten Kaffeekannen, Teebeutel und süßen Imbisse. Er lächelt. ‚Danke, Domna Atlanta, Du verwöhnst uns!‘ ‚Gerne Majordomus!‘ ertönt die Antwort in seinem Kopf. Erst ist er verwirrt, aber dann ist ihm sofort klar, dass er natürlich auch mit den AI gedanklich kommunizieren können musste, wenn es mit der restlichen Technologie funktionierte. Er sah genau, wann auch John „die Erkenntnis“ streifte. Sie vermieden es mit knapper Not sich gegenseitig anzugrinsen.

„Guten Morgen. Major Lorne, Dr. Grodin, Dr. Zelenka. Wie war die erste Nacht auch Atlantis?“ Er fragte sich, wann dem ersten auffiel, dass er seit gestern in Englisch mit Ihnen verhandelte. „Gut, eigentlich sehr gut!“ „Ausgezeichnet!“ „Gut und lange für meine Verhältnisse!“ antwortete Dr. Zelenka als letzter. Nach ein bisschen Small-Talk lud Tony alle ein zuzugreifen. Endlich saß jeder mit Kaffee, Tee und Kuchen um den Tisch. „Was gibt es Neues. Major Sheppard hat mir gestern die erfreulichen Nachrichten überbracht.“

„Ja, die Neuigkeiten heute Morgen sind ebenfalls erfreulich!“ ergriff Lorne das Wort. „Die Gate-Teams haben schon erste Bonding-Erfahrungen gemacht. Die wissenschaftlichen und technischen Gruppen brauchen etwas länger, sind aber auch auf einem guten Weg. Wir haben noch 8 Neuzugänge. Eigentlich haben sich 10 gemeldet, aber 2 haben die Teamleitung gefordert, was von den anderen abgelehnt wurde, da habe sie sich wieder zurückgezogen. Was wird mit ihnen jetzt geschehen?“ Tony nickte. „Diese 34 Personen werden in einem eigenen, isolierten Bereich untergebracht und versorgt. Aber sie sind ähnlich restriktiert wie die Unruhestifter und Attentäter von gestern. Normalerweise würden diese Personen einfach verbannt werden, aber in ihrem Fall wäre das die Todesstrafe, also werde ich sie gut „verstauen“.“ Tony unterstrich die Gänsefüßchen noch mit den typischen Fingerzeichen. John schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, dass den Dreien nicht auffiel, dass Tony typische Erdgesten verwendete und Englisch redete. Die Drei nahmen die Information zu Kenntnis.

„Jeder neue Mitarbeiter muss eine Gesundenuntersuchung machen, danach bekommt er so etwas wie ihre Dog-Tags, genetische Erkennungsmarken. Darauf sind auch die erlaubten Zugangsbereiche kodiert und somit Räume und Einrichtungen nutzbar. Jeder muss sie immer um den Hals tragen, frei herumwandernde Personen ohne oder mit genetisch unpassenden Marken lösen sofort einen Alarm aus. Die Wohnbereiche werden seit gestern vorbereitet und die ersten sind ab heute Nachmittag bezugsfähig. Der Zugang zur Wohnung ist auch über die Marken gesteuert. Die Osteria ist für die Mahlzeiten ist bereits geöffnet und wird ab sofort einfache Mahlzeiten anbieten. In 4-5 Wochen gibt es dann 3-4 Tagesmenüs und viele vorgegarte Einzelgerichte – tiefgekühlt oder frisch.“ führt Tony aus.

Lorne, Zelenka und Grodin nicken immer wieder und entspannen sich zusehends.

John übernimmt die Sitzung. Er führt seine Trainings- und Schulungsvorhaben detailliert aus. Lorne und Zelenka sind absolut einverstanden. Grodin hat Bedenken, ob wirklich alle Wissenschafter am Waffentraining und dem täglichen Fitnessprogramm mit einfachen Nahkampftechniken teilnehmen wollen. „Jeder der off-world gehen will, braucht das verpflichtend, das ist nicht verhandelbar. Wir wissen nicht wem oder was wir begegnen, deshalb muss jeder gerüstet sein!“ bestimmt John hart.

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergehen für alle wie im Flug. Zwischen Fitnessmaßnahmen, Schießtraining. Situationstraining, Flugstunden und spielerischen Teambildungs- und ESS-Trainingseinheiten (aka Streiche a lá DiNozzo) und den relativ umfangreichen Heilungsmaßnahmen für Militär und Zivilisten (Tonys Lungenheilung dauert 5 Stunden, sein neues Knie 4 Stunden, diverse Gewebserneuerungen in Summe 2 Stunden.) entwickeln John und Tony Arbeits- und Führungsgrundsätze für die neuen Angestellten. Sie definieren die Aufgabenbereiche und das Berichtswesen. Tonys langjährige Erfahrung als SFA kommt jetzt voll zum Tragen. Die AIs arbeiten in ihren Bildschirmversionen aktiv mit – besonders bei der Gestaltung der Arbeitsbereiche. Robin ist eine unendliche Quelle an lustigen und horizonterweiternden Lernprogrammen und Versuchsanordnungen.

 

Am ersten Sonntag (jede Woche hat zwei, hat Tony einfach beschlossen) der vierten Woche ihres Atlantisaufenthaltes lagen sie am Abend auf ihre Hängeliege unter dem Pegasussternenhimmel und Tony streichelte John zärtlich. „Ein Monat sind wir jetzt hier. 31 Tage genau, mir kommt es viel länger vor, fast wie ein halbes Jahr!“ sagte Tony leise. „Ist Dir die Erde, unser Leben auf der Erde zwischendurch abgegangen, John?“ John ließ die Frage auf sich wirken. „Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich habe mich noch nie oder schon sehr lange nicht mehr an einem Ort so zuhause und wohl gefühlt wie hier. Ich liebe es mit Dir zusammenzuarbeiten, zusammenzuleben. Atlantis ist eine traumhaft schöne Stadt. Die Teams arbeiten bestens zusammen, die Forschungsbereiche jetzt auch. Wir sind alle gesund wie schon lange nicht mehr, ich fühle mich jünger, fitter, kraftvoller und vor allem freue ich mich auf jeden Tag, auf meine Zukunft, auf unsere Vorhaben hier. Dir?“

Tony schüttelte auch den Kopf. „Ich denke manchmal an das Team im NCIS, oder an meine Freunde aus der College-Fraternity, an Kollegen aus anderen Bundesbehörden oder der Polizei. Manche Dinge, Erlebnisse hier würde ich auf der Erde den Kollegen vom FBI bei einem Bier oder Basketballmatch erzählen. Manchmal tut es mir leid, dass sie unser Paradies hier nie kennenlernen werden. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich keine allzu großen Sorgen um mich machen. Ich habe zwar einigen mitgeteilt, dass ich untertauchen muss, aber trotzdem werden sie erwarten, dass ich irgendeinmal wieder auftauche und Kontakt aufnehme.“ John küsste zärtlich seine Hand, jeden Finger. „Der einzige Mensch, der mir wirklich abgeht, ist Ducky unser ME, aber hauptsächlich, weil er eine Riesenfreude hätte, das alles hier zu erleben, meine Heilung zu erleben. Die anderen sind eher Bekanntschaften, mit denen ich eine z.T. lange Geschichte habe.“ Er kuschelt sich näher an John. „Aber diese gemeinsame Geschichte wird hier auch entstehen. Das Zusammenleben mit Dir wiegt das 1000fach auf. Die gute Zusammenarbeit ist ein Mega-Bonus, genauso wie die zukünftigen Abenteuer und der Luxus, den wir hier genießen dürfen.“ Er spielt mit Johns Schwanz, der wieder halbhart ist. „und der Sex hier mit Dir ist der Beste, den ich je hatte. Ich bin so scharf auf Dich, wenn Du in den Commander-Modus umsteigst, ich würde Dich dann am liebsten sofort „vernaschen“. Ich glaube Lorne hat Verdacht geschöpft, dass wir ein Verhältnis haben.“ lachte er, glitt rittlings auf John und pfählte sich auf seinen Schwanz auf. „Mhm.. so gut!“ Beide stöhnten laut auf als Tony sich langsam hin und her zu wiegen begann.

„Ich bin immer noch halb entsetzt und halb verwundert, dass niemand entdeckt hat, dass Du wie alle hier ein Terraner bist, Tony! Du machst sooft Vergleiche mit Filmen oder typischen Erdverhältnissen, es ist einfach unglaublich … ahh gut, ja so gut …. dass ihnen das nicht auffällt.“ John setzte sich auf und leckte und saugte an Tonys Nippel, was einen Aufschrei hervorruft.

„Ja,“ lachte Tony. „Leute sehen was sie erwarten zu sehen, glauben was sie gerne glauben wollen, haben sie einmal eine Meinung, sind sie nicht gerne bereit diese zu revidieren. Darum funktioniert auch Undercover-Arbeit so gut. Wichtig ist ein wirklich guter oder spektakulärer erster Eindruck …ja oh Gott, John ich bin süchtig nach Dir und Deinem verbogenen Schwanz.. ahh“ stöhnte er auf, als John nonverbal auf den ‚verbogenen Schwanz‘ mit zwei weiteren heftigen Stößen reagierte. John grinste und packte Tonys Schwanz mit einer harten Hand, aber ließ ihn wieder los und ließ seine Finger hinter die Hoden schlüpfen und begann Tonys Prostata auch von außen zu massieren. Er wusste, dass ihn das verrückt machte. Und er wollte etwas ausprobieren. Natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, wie gierig Tonys Blick wurde, wenn er in den Commander-Mode umstieg.

Das amüsierte ihn einerseits - aber es befriedete auch ein Bedürfnis von ihm, das er so gut wie nie „zum Spielen“ rausließ. Mit der anderen Hand packte er Tonys Nacken und flüsterte streng in seine Ohr: „Komm ja nicht, Majordomus! Zähle langsam und laut von 50 runter, dann darfst Du kommen!“ Durch Tony ging ein sicht- und fühlbarer Ruck als John seine Kommandostimme einsetzte und er jaulte fast auf. „Oh Gott! 50 …. 49 …. ….“ John massierte seine P-Spots innen und außen mit gnadenloser Lust und Dominanz. Er beobachtete Tonys Kampf nicht zu kommen mit einer Freude und einem Hunger, der Tonys Erregung noch viel mehr intensivierte. Er schaffte es gerade, wirklich gerade bis 1 und explodierte dann in einen Orgasmus, der ihn silberne Sterne sehen ließ, für ein paar Momente die Welt verschwinden ließ. „Wahnsinn… John!“ schrie er fast hilferufend aus. John hielt ihn eisern fest, beschützte ihn während dieses fast desintegrierenden Erlebnisses. Dann brach Tony über ihm zusammen. John fuckte ihn weiter bis er kurz danach zu seinem eigenen Orgasmus kam, der einer der intensivsten war, die er je erlebt hat. Auch er schluchzte Tonys Namen, als er sich durcharbeitete.

Sie lagen noch lange ineinander verschlungen in ihrem Afterorg-Glühen. Fast schliefen sie ein, aber es war dann doch zu kühl. „Wir sollten uns eine Solarheizung für die Terrasse machen lassen. Die Hitze des Tages speichern und am Abend rund um unsere Liege abstrahlen lassen.“ murmelte John verschlafen. „Mhm, das wäre überhaupt eine guter Auftrag für die Expedition. Alternative Energiequellen und -gewinnung für die Erde zu entwickeln. Einfache für jedermann und jederfrau einsetzbare alternative Energiegewinnung, die auch in Afrika, Asien oder Südamerika leicht herstellbar und wartbar ist. Ebenso wie einfache Heilmittel für die wichtigsten Krankheiten, bzw. für die Stärkung des Immunsystems.“ antwortete Tony nicht weniger verträumt. Langsam standen sie auf und nach einer kurzen Dusche schliefen sie in den Armen ihres Ehemanns ein.

Beim Frühstück kam John auf das Thema vorm Einschlafen zurück. „Ich denke, dass dies eine ausgezeichnete Idee von Dir ist, zwei ausgezeichnete Ideen. Wir haben hier geniale Forscher, Techniker wie Mediziner. Wenn wir ihre konzentrierte Brillanz mit Atlans, Deans und Robins Kompetenzen und Ressourcen verbinden, dann könnte hier wirklich Geschichte geschrieben werden. Technisch wie medizinisch.“ Tony nickte zustimmend. „Und wenn sie wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren müssen wir sicherstellen, dass das Wissen und die Pläne wirklich jedermann kostenlos zur Verfügung steht.“ „Ganz genau!“ Sie schauten sich in die Augen und strahlten auf, grinsten boshaft und voll Schadenfreude. „nichts wird die Machtverhältnisse so schnell verändern, hoffentlich zum Positiven, wie billige Energie im Überfluss und Heilung der verbreitesten Krankheiten.

Sie riefen die Ais zu sich und unterbreiteten ihre Ideen. Die mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurden. Robin strahlte – endlich etwas Neues entwickeln. Dean strahlte – endlich etwas Neues zu entwickeln. Atlan strahlte.

Am Montag um 08:00 hält der Majordomus seine erste Betriebsversammlung mit den neuen Mitarbeitern ab. Er stellt die beiden Hauptziele der Forschung und Entwicklung dar. Auch dass er die Produkte und Ergebnisse dann der gesamten Erdbevölkerung kostenlos zur Verfügung stellen will. „Bitte geben Sie alle ihre Versuchsergebnisse und Zwischenerkenntnisse in das Atlantissystem ein. Es gibt Programme, die interdisziplinäre Querverbindungen herstellen, mit den Daten der Atlantisdatenbank abgleichen und Ihnen dann als Quellen mit Direktlinks zur Verfügung stellen. Welche konkreten Projekte Sie im Detail anpacken überlasse ich Ihnen. Die Software Robin, Dean und Atlanta steht Ihnen voll und ganz zur Verfügung. Fragen?“

Die positiven Gesichtszüge und sichtbaren Geistesblitze waren für Tony Antwort genug. Zelenka lachte kurz auf. „Da wird Rodney sich im Nachhinein aber grün und blau ärgern. Alternative Energiegewinnung ist sein privates Steckenpferd.“ Tony schaute Zelenka prüfend an. „Fangen Sie doch einmal an, wenn Sie in einem Monat der Meinung sind, dass sie Dr. McKay brauchen, kann ich ihn vielleicht stundenweise entlassen.“ Das wurde voll und ganz akzeptiert.

„So und als Einstandsgeschenk bekommt jedes größere Büro eine Kaffeemaschine und ausreichend Kaffee damit sie motiviert bleiben und nicht unter Entzugserscheinungen zu leiden haben.“ Das löste einen Begeisterungsturm aus, und besonders als die Marines entdeckten, dass auch für Ihren Geschmack gesorgt war. Unter Ihnen hatte Majordomus eine große Fan-Gemeinde. Er ging auch einmal pro Tag durch alle Büros und lies sich die einzelnen Projekte oder Versuchsanordnungen erklären. Zwischenerfolge wurden wirklich gefeiert. Immer öfter wurde er zu Teams gerufen, die einen Knopf oder eine Blockade hatten, weil er mit seinen Fragen oder Beschreibungen immer weiterhalf, ein – _den_ kleinen nötigen Schubs gab.

Mit Atlan und John arbeitete er an einer anderen Idee. Was erst Spaß war, wurde jetzt ein wirklich ernsthaft zu überlegende Idee. Autonomer Stadtstaat Atlantis als Handelspartner der Erde. An der Oberfläche mit der IOA, aber dahinter oder um sie herum, wollte Tony ein Unternehmen aufbauen, dass die medizinischen und technischen Segnungen ohne Wissen der Militärs weltweit verkaufte und vertrieb.

Sie hatten einige gute Ideen am Weg, als die Frage aufkam, wielange die Gefangenen in den Einsaugern überleben konnten. Bis zu einem Jahr teilte Atlan ihnen mit. Tony hatte immer ein wieder ein vorübergehendes aber dennoch schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er an die Gefangenen dachte. Und ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn er daran dachte, sie freizulassen und auf ihre Quartiere zu beschränken.

Nach drei Monaten beschloss er diesem Gefühl nachzugehen. John und er durchsuchten das Gepäck von Weir, McKay, Sumner, Kavanagh und Konsorten. Sie hatten auch die Leute, die nicht mitarbeiten wollten eingesaugt, weil das für alle stressfreier war. Für die genaue Untersuchung der ‚Tatorte‘ brauchten sie 8 Tage und fanden drei Atombomben, nicht scharf aber mit allem nötigen Zubehör. Eine bei Weir, eine bei einem der Marines, die Sumner beim Ausbruchversuch geholfen hatten und eine bei einem Netzwerkspezialisten. Dean baute einen Such-Sensor für diesen Bombentyp, aber Gottseidank fanden sie keine weitere. Das ernüchterte Tony und auch John in ihren Plänen für eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit.

John distanzierte sich überhaupt ganz davon. „Ich will mit dieser Art von Scheiße einfach nichts mehr zu tun haben, Tony. Wer nach den sechs Monaten auf die Erde zurück will, soll gehen. Wer bleiben will, ist herzlich eingeladen uns auf unserer Reise zu begleiten. Aber einen offiziellen Kontakt zur Erde aufbauen? Ich habe gesehen, was sie mit den Verbündeten in der Milkyway alles angestellt haben. Nur die Planeten oder Kulturen, die mit O’Neill ein persönliches Verhältnis haben wie die freien Jaffa oder Meandro, wo er eine Geliebte hat oder hatte, werden gut behandelt, als ebenbürtige Partner gesehen - die anderen werden nach wie vor ausgenutzt und übervorteilt. Darauf habe ich Null Bock, Null. Diese Bomben hier würden alles zerstören, alles!

„Wenn die Erde erfährt, was es hier alles gibt, werden sie es für sich beanspruchen! Sie werden denken, dass sie die Stadt Dir als vermeintlich letztem Antiker locker abjagen können. Sie werden nicht aufgeben, wir müssen ständig auf der Hut sein.“ Er ließ sich neben Tony auf die Couch fallen und fuhr sich in einer verzweifelten Geste durch die Haare. Tony zog ihn sofort in seine Arme, küsste seine Schläfe. „Ich persönlich bin mit Dir und Atlantis vollauf zufrieden und glücklich, John!“

Und das stimmte wirklich. So sehr Tony auf der Erde andere Menschen brauchte, das MCRT trotz der schlechten Behandlung nicht verlassen wollte, seine Kontakte mit Kollegen und Freunden pflegte, nichts davon ging ihm hier ab, auch der Kontakt zu den ‚Mitarbeitern‘ war auf einer rein beruflich - professionellen Ebene. „Wirklich, würdest Du mit mir und Atlantis wirklich glücklich sein?“ Tony schaute ihm tief in die Augen, ernsthaft in die Augen. „100% wirklich. Ich dachte, ich brauche andere Menschen, aber ich habe mit keinem unserer „Gäste“ eine auch nur bekanntschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Es ist zu niemandem ein tieferer Kontakt entstanden und ich habe auch kein Bedürfnis danach.“

„Im Gegenteil, mich nervt es, dass wir um das Cover aufrechtzuerhalten nicht offiziell zusammen sein können! Das ist doch zu blöd, oder?“ John lachte spöttisch auf. „Richtig! Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns von Atlan einfach für nach der Abreise unserer Gäste einen anderen Planeten als Standort für die Stadt auswählen lassen, übersiedeln und von dort aus unsere Entdeckungsreise der Galaxie starten? Oder überhaupt in eine andere Galaxie fahren?“ „Sehr viel, mein schöner Ehemann!“ „Und ab sofort unsere Beziehung nicht mehr verheimlichen, Majordomus?“ Noch mehr, mein scharfer Commander!“ Ganz klar _wo_ dieses Gespräch endete, oder?

Durch die Expedition ging ein spürbarer Ruck, als klar wurde, dass der Major mit dem Majordomus … ein Verhältnis hatten. Lorne meinte nur: „Sie haben beschlossen hier zu bleiben?“ John nickte und beobachtete Lorne kritisch. „Viel Erfolg und Glück, Sir!“ John grinste nur undurchschaubar: „Danke, werde ich haben!“

Nach sechs Erdmonaten, waren die meisten Projekte soweit abgeschlossen, dass sie auch auf der Erde fertiggestellt werden konnten. Der Majordomus bot allen an, weiter in seinen Diensten zu bleiben und obwohl einige das ernsthaft überlegten, war ihnen das „keinerlei Kontakt mit der Erde“ doch zu endgültig. Dean baute mehrere Waggons, die die Gesellschaft zur Erde bringen sollten. Die aus dem Einsauger wurden mit einem starken Beruhigungsmittel versehen in einen eigenen Waggon -stabil befestigt- mitgeschickt.

O’Neill nahm „einige Rückkehrer mit allen wichtigen Informationen“ gerne an. In 10 Minuten waren alle Waggons durch. „Hier spricht Majordomus Antonius von Atlantis. Die Erde hat keinen Zugang mehr zum Atlantis-Gate. Ich bin an keiner weiteren Zusammenarbeit oder Kontakt mit ihrem Planeten interessiert. Alles Gute!“ und damit schloss John das Wurmloch und Atlan sperrte die Adresse der Erde und für eine Übergangszeit von 10 Jahren auch alle anderen Adressen aus der Milkyway.

John und Tony standen lange Stirn an Stirn im Gateraum und atmeten bewusst aus und ein. Die Endgültigkeit packte sie jetzt auch etwas an der emotionalen Seite. Plötzlich stand alles, das nicht mehr ging oder kommen würde ganz deutlich im Raum. Sie umarmten sich ganz fest und hielten sich, während ihnen Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Als sie sich beruhigten und gegenseitig die Tränen von den Wangen wischten, nahm John Tony’s Gesicht ganz zart in seine Hände, küsste ihn zärtlich und meinte. „Sollten wir es nicht aushalten, können wir mit Atlantis oder einem Jumper auf die Erde reisen, Tony. Wir brauchen wahrscheinlich ein Monat, aber was ist das bei unserer Lebenserwartung?“ Tony begann zu lachen. „Stimmt, aber jeder braucht einen melodramatischen Auftritt in zehn Jahren, oder?“ John grinste und nickte. „Kommen, gehen wir nach Hause!“

Engumschlungen gingen sie durch die leeren Gänge zum Transporter. „Wahrscheinlich fühlen sich Eltern so, wenn die Kinder _endlich_ ausgezogen sind und sie auf einmal das ganze Haus für sich haben, man spürt die Leere und die Stille.“ „Vielleicht sollten wir in ein _kleineres Haus_ umziehen.“ scherzte Tony. „Am Meer?“ feixte John und sie lachten beide. „Was gibt es heute zum Essen, Schatz?“ Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht die Lady in unserer Ehe!“ „Nein aber der eindeutig bessere Koch!“

Als sie endlich in ihrem Haus angelangt waren, warteten die Drei AIs auf sie und beobachteten sie aufmerksam. „Uns geht’s wieder gut! Wir hatten eine kurzen Moment der Wehmut und des Abschiedsschmerzes, der Endgültigkeit der Loslösung.“ Die drei nickten. „Verständlich!“ meinte Robin, der Tony immer mehr ans Herz gewachsen war und Tony mit Geschichte und Geschichten versorgte – fast ein Ducky-Ersatz, fast.

„Möchten sie selber kochen, Tony, oder dürfen wir Sie etwas verwöhnen, während wir Ihnen einen Vorschlag unterbreiten?“ fragte Dean. Tony schaute seinen Ehemann fragend an, der wusste aber auch nichts. „Gerne lassen wir uns von Euch wieder verwöhnen, Dean, und auch überraschen!“ Dean neigte sein Haupt leicht und versschwand um kurz darauf aus der Küche mit einem kleinen Roboter wieder aufzutauchen: „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist James, der Hausboy.“

James servierte formvollendet Lasagne spinacchi mit Paradeisersalat und einem italienischen Rotwein. Als Nachspeise gab es ein Frucht-Tiramisu, dass Tony wieder in sein fast obszönes Stöhnen ausbrechen ließ. Johns Augen wurden fast schwarz. „Ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung würde Dir gut tun, John Sheppard!“ „Ich? Hast Du Dich schon einmal gehört? Das ist nicht zu fassen, Mann!“ Sie lachten beide wieder. „Gut, ihr hört ja alle wie gut es uns geschmeckt hat! Vorschläge! Ich bin jetzt wirklich neugierig!“ „Ja, ich auch!“

Atlan richtete sich auf. „Als erstes möchten wir Euch beiden die ganze ATA-Gentherapie vorschlagen. So schnell wie ihr beide lernt, ist der größte Teil in 4 Wochen abgeschlossen. Diese Therapie besteht aus einer Injektion und dann jeden Tag 30 Minuten in den Thronen zur Stimulation und 2 Stunden im Holodeck um die neuen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Körperlich: Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit, Kraft, Schnelligkeit, Ausdauer. Mental: Telepathie, Telekinese, Teleportation. Parallel wird Eure Selbstheilungsfähigkeit und Selbstregeneration eklatant angehoben: Ihr werdet „verjüngen“ auf den Stand rund um das 30. Lebensjahr und dort bleiben. Eure Lebensdauer wir sich auf Antiker-Niveau auf 8000 – 12000 Jahre erhöhen.

„Das hat auch den Vorteil, dass ihr viel länger in den Antikerthronen sitzen und arbeiten könntet, bevor ihr ermüdet oder Euch überanstrengt. Jetzt müsste jede Reise alle zwei Stunden unterbrochen werden, damit ihr nicht verletzt werdet. Nach der Therapie könnt ihr bis zu 10 max. 12 Stunden am Thron sitzen und arbeiten. Eine Reise auf die Erde würde dann nur zwei Wochen statt zwei Monate dauern.“ John und Tony waren platt. Sie hatten sich erst mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, lose angefreundet, dass sie mit den Antikergeräten auf eine Lebenserwartung von 150 bis 200 Jahren kommen würden. Aber 8000 – 12000 Jahre. Tonys Augen begannen zu glänzen. Da könnte er Kulturen dabei beobachten, wie sie sich vom Ackerbau zur Raumfahrt entwickelten.

Wahnsinn! John hatte ähnliche Gedanken, aber mehr praktischer Natur – Rundreisen durch die Galaxien, alle 800 bis 1000 Jahre wiederkommen und sich unters Volk mischen.

Sie waren beide eigentlich sofort einverstanden. Ein kurzer Blick in die Augen des anderen genügte. „Okay, gut, ja!“ Atlan neigte kurz den Kopf, vom Einverständnis war sie ausgegangen.

„Danach sollte wir Atlantis verlegen. Wir haben einen Planeten in einem kleinen unbewohnten Sonnensystem gefunden, das fast gleichweit von drei anderen Galaxien entfernt ist. Von dort aus ist dann einfacher weiterzureisen.“ Auch damit waren sie beide sofort einverstanden. „Die Reise dorthin wird im Hyperraum ca. 10 Tage dauern.“

„Vorschlag 3: Die Stadt ist für 10000 Individuen ausgerichtet. Sie ist zu groß. Wir würden gerne einen „kleines“ Atlantis bauen, das für 30 Personen gut reicht aber einfach zu vergrößern ist, sollte die Bevölkerung wachsen. Es würde alle Vorteile beinhalten, die auch Atlantis-City hat: absolute Selbstversorgung, aber was jetzt Türme sind wären dann Zimmer und was jetzt Stadteile sind wären dann Hausabschnitte, -trakte. Die Auftankzyklen von Wasser und Sauerstoff wären kürzer, das Atlantishaus könnt nur ein Jahr im All bleiben, aber ich sehe darin kein Problem, solange wir in Reichweite von Atlantiscity sind. Dauer des Baus ca. 8 Jahre bis alle Kinderkrankheiten ausgemerzt sind. Einige unserer Systeme sind sehr komplex und vieles muss im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wachsen. Die Außenoptik sollte sich dem jeweiligen Planeten anpassen können – das ist eine Mischung von Materie und Hologramm, die wir erst entwickeln müssen. Aber wenn dieser Prototyp funktioniert gehen wir von einem 2-jährigen Produktionsprozess aus.“

Tony konnte nicht mehr sitzen, das waren zuviele fantastische Ideen, die ihn unglaublich anregten und inspirierten. Das waren Aussichten! Er machte einen Luftsprung. „Ja, ja, ja!“ John lachte und strahlte seinen wunderschönen Ehemann an. Tony riss ihn von seinem Stuhl und tanzte mit ihm durch die Terrasse. „John Sheppard-DiNozzo, ich weiß nicht, ob wir mit 10000 Jahren auskommen werden, für das was es alles zu entdecken gibt!“ Danach küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich. „Und ich könnte mir für diese Entdeckungsreise keinen besseren Gefährten als Dich vorstellen! Ich liebe Dich, Mann!“ John lachte auf. „Und ich liebe Dich, Mann!“

Tony setzte sich an sein Klavier und ‚klimperte‘ lange gedankenverloren vor sich hin um dann [Joe McElderry : There's A Place For Us](https://youtu.be/Qqf1WoGHYgY) zu spielen und singen.

 

Das SGC entließ die Expeditionsteilnehmer erst 6 Monate später aus dem Cheyenne Mountain. Solange dauerten die Verhöre und Analyse der Arbeitsergebnisse. O’Neill, Hammond und der US-Präsident wie auch die IOA-Mitglieder waren wirklich beleidigt, dass der letzte Antiker mit seiner sagenhaften Stadt und ihren unglaublichen Möglichkeiten nicht mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten wollte, ja nicht einmal Kontakt haben wollte, dass er sie wie die arroganten Nox einfach als uninteressant einstufte und „abkanzelte“. Dass die drei Bomben nicht im Gepäck waren, erklärte das Desinteresse des letzten Antikers vielleicht auch – ein bisschen.

## Sommer 2028

Daniel Jackson war (außerhalb der Gruppe der Expeditionsteilnehmer) der einzige, der die Vorgangsweise vom Majordomus absolut verstand und verteidigte und auch der der einzige, der den „letzten Antiker“ nicht wirklich glaubte – zuwenig Fremdartigkeiten. Als er und Jack endlich wirklich in Pension gingen, erzählte er Jack eines Abends von Anthony DiNozzo, der seinerzeit als einer der besten Undercover-Spezialisten der Ostküste gehandelt wurde und dann plötzlich spurlos von der Erdoberfläche verschwand. „Dem Mossad war lange unterstellt worden ihn gekillt zu haben.“ Jack schaut ihn verwirrt und fragend an. „Special Agent DiNozzo war auch einer, der ein ähnlich starkes ATA-Gen wie Du hatte, aber nie gefragt wurde, dem Programm beizutreten.“ Wieder machte er eine Pause. „Dieser Anthony DiNozzo war auch ein Kinder- und Jugendfreund von Major John Sheppard, kannst Du Dich an Sheppard erinnern?“

Jack schnaubte, das Atlantisdesaster war unvergesslich! „Nach dem College hatten sie nur noch spärlich Kontakt, aber es gibt Beweise, dass sie zu Weihnachten 2008 in Las Vegas geheiratet haben.“ „Was?“ Und dann zeigte er ihm das Foto von DiNozzos NCIS-Personalakte und eine Zeichnung, die Lorne vom Majordomus Antonius angefertigt hatte, und lachte schallend über Jacks absolut fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Diese … Shitheads!“

 

 

 

 

[1] <https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neolithische_Revolution> 3.9.16 Die Neolithische Revolution (griechisch neos „neu“, lithos „Stein“ – Jungsteinzeit) markiert nach Ansicht vieler Wissenschaftler einen der wichtigsten Umbrüche in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Sie ist der Übergang vom mobilen Leben als Jäger, Sammler und Fischer zum sesshaften Leben als Bauer. Der Übergang zu bodenständiger oder herdenbegleitender Arbeit mit zumindest semi-sesshafter Lebensweise vollzog sich im Vorderen Orient bereits im Epipaläolithikum der Natufien-Kultur. Dieser Prozess begann weit vor dem 10. Jahrtausend v. Chr. Nach dem Verschwinden der Gazellenbestände in der Levante, als Folge des Klimawandels, wurden Schaf, Ziege und Rind domestiziert. Im Jahre 2009 entdeckten Forscher bei Bab edh-Dhra in Jordanien 11.000 Jahre alte Gebäude, die als Kornspeicher angesehen werden.

 

[2] <https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Levante>

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist als "Pilot" gedacht und ich werde unregelmäßig und unchronologisch ergänzen, erweitern oder vertiefen.


End file.
